She's Gotta Be Somebody's Baby
by Sadie Lovegood
Summary: [St. Elmo's Fire] Leslie is unexpectantly pregnant...with no idea who the father is! Smart, perfectionistic Alec, or sweet, sensitive Kevin? One thing's guaranteed: the fires of passion and fear still burn bright between the three of them!
1. Leslie's Prologue

"**She's Got To Be Somebody's Baby"**

_**A/N: **I'm really pissed that St. Elmo's Fire has no category of its' own. Please review me. No bashing. This is the first time I've drifted outside the Breakfast Club's category (check out my other fics too!) Enjoy, and be nice, I KNOW this sounds like a soap opera!_

_**General Summary/Background Info: **After breaking it off with Alec at Mr. Kim's house party, Leslie screws around with his best friend Kevin in her confusion. Ultimately, she decides to try the single life for awhile…but those plans are cut short, becauseLeslie finds out she's pregnant, and she knows her baby needs a father figure. Who's the biological father of her child: Alec or Kevin? Who will take the parental responsibility? More importantly, how will this affect everyone's relationships within their circle of friends? My first St. Elmo's Fire story. _

_**Rating: T+ for content and swearing.

* * *

**_

"Les, honey, you coming?" asks Jules. I look up from the floor, which I've zoned off staring at…again.

I nod and look at my old (and new) roommate, Jules Jacoby. She was wearing a lime green party dress, her hair in a side ponytail. She's bounced back tremendously since her old things were repossessed. Her job as a secretary for Matthew R. Jones, the town's most prestigious prosecutor was really getting her back on her feet and giving her independence. I, on the other hand, could not feel any more pathetic and needy. The crumpled ball of paper in my hand is well concealed in my palm, which is in turn hidden in the sleeve of my blouse. "Go wait in the Cadillac. I'll be there in a moment!" Jules smiles her glamorous smile and closes the door behind her. Amazing how in a month and a few days Jules went from the party-girl with no concerns about her future, to a successful assistant with a car and refurnished apartment. I live with her in her place because that month and a half ago, my ex, Alec Newbury, kicked me out of his apartment after I wouldn't marry him because I had a hunch about his affairs. We're friends now…or, well…I wish we WERE friends, but Alec could potentially be something more to me now.

As soon as I know Jules is out of the room, I release the loose paper ball from my palm and let it fall on the floor. My doctor sent it to me after I went in a week ago for a check-up. I'd been feeling a bit odd, especially nauseous, but at first my doctor just took some blood and told me I should sleep well in case it was oncoming flu. I never got the flu, so I figured everything was fine.

Until the lab work results came yesterday in the mail. Luckily I was home from my job as a nursery school teacher early. Jules is a snoop. If she'd gotten to the mail first, then I don't know what I'd do. I opened the envelope thinking nothing would have come up on the test. Boy was I wrong. I have the specific paragraph memorized. The paragraph that will forever alter my life's path:

_Miss Hunter, while the lab work did not reveal any signs of disease or disorder, your blood did contain high levels of human chorionic gonadotrophins, a chemical sign of pregnancy. Your other symptoms (including missed menstrual cycle, nausea, and increased appetite) also point towards the probability of pregnancy. I recommend you plan a visit within a week of receiving this letter to determine how far into your first trimester you are by way of ultrasound. You may bring the father along for this appointment as well. _

This could not be a more inconvenient happening. I'm a young woman fresh out of college last summer, with a decent job at Happydale Nursery School working with toddlers. I'm in my prime in the working world. I'm single and loving it. I have 6 awesome friends (though one of them is in New York) and my roommate and I are like high school girls on a perpetual sleepover now that we are adjusting to post-college life. I can't be pregnant. Not now. I wasn't planning on it! Let alone being UNWED and pregnant! But my doctor has no other explanation. I just can't grasp the fact that I have to (A) quit my job, (B) leave Jules' apartment, because it isn't fair making her bring her boyfriends into an apartment with a baby wailing, and (C) doing all this while carrying around an 8-pound puppy inside my body. I'm probably just imagining it, but I can already feel my abdomen beginning to swell…maybe I'm just bloated. Maybe I'll skip the party tonight.

I'm looking over the last sentence of the paragraph now. The father may come along for the appointment as well.

One problem, and this is the worst part: I don't know who the father of this baby is.

There are two possible fathers, and I sepnt all last night lying awake in bed thinking every ounce of this through. Alec Newbury, my ex…and his best friend, Kevin Dolenz. It's a VERY long story, but the condensed version is: after Alec forced me out of the apartment, Kevin offered me his place to stay. He lives in a small flat with our friend Kirbo Keger. Kirbo was out chasing his own flame, so it was just Kevin and I. I was a wreck from what little I can remember (I was drunk), and I ended up finding a bunch of photos of me that Kevin had horded in a pink tin, and before I knew it, we were rolling around on his coffin (don't ask) and making love in his shower. I'd last made love to Alec just three days prior. Either one could me my growing child's father.

Alec is very committed to his work. He is a self-sufficient man with a passion for success. When we were together, he always was desperate to marry me, but my doubts about his fidelity had kept me from agreeing. Alec used to make me feel like royalty. He always bought me random gifts and would smile at me when I felt most depressed. He always kept his head (except whenh it came to his affairs) under pressure, and always wanted the best for the both of us. Even after we broke apart, we remained close (that is, after we straightened out a few things). He treats me like a little sister now. If this child is his, he'd without a doubt be an organized, proud papa who'd cater to his son/daughter's every need.

Kevin is like the wind: wild, free, and passionate. Kevin writes op-eds for the local paper now. His old scummy apartment he shares with Kirbo is small and barely enough room for him, let alone two or three. He'd have to scramble to try and give his brood any luxuries. But Kevin has a heart of gold and a lot of common sense. He'd be protective and caring and wise to any of his children. My one-night stand with Kevin was spontaneous and wonderful, just imagine a whole lifetime! Kevin's deep capacity for love would certainly not be wasted during his fatherhood.

But which one of them is it?

"Leslie! Why are you taking so long! I wanna get there before Kirbo starts playing Quarters and losing!" It's Jules from the Cadillac. I guess I'm going to the party at Wendy's place after all. Maybe I can gather enough courage to tell one of them of my condition.

Although I seriously doubt it.


	2. Wendy's Party

Wendy's apartment was a nice little place once she fixed it up. It was just going to be her, Jules, Leslie, Alec, Kirbo, and Kevin having a few drinks and unwinding. Wendy would remain sober in case a driver was needed. She tended to plan more and more of these private after-dinner parties now that her Billy was in New York. She'd been lonlier than before. Every day one of the other 5 would visit everyday, and she'd go out and try to meet people, but somewhere in the pit of her chest, her heart felt a little hollower. For tonight's party, she even found a stereo for records and tapes. Alec would be bringing a few of his Springsteen and Jackson albums over.

Within 30 minutes of setting the last things in place, everyone had arrived. Alec was already drinking a can of beer and playing Billie Jean. Kevin sat on the couch chatting with Jules. Kirbo was dancing like a fool after downing three shots and making everyone laugh. Wendy was playing hostess and offering microwaved hors d'oeuvres to her guests. The only one who seemed quiet and withdrawn was Leslie, who looked pale and seemed to be constantly clutching her stomach as if she were sick. No one really seemed to notice for a few hours. Leslie stood by the stereo, rubbing her stomach and standing aside. Alec finally noted Leslie's lack of enthusiasm and poured a shot for her. If he knew Leslie, a single shot would bring her right into the fun with the rest of them.

Alec crossed the room and looked at her. Something about her seemed different. She looked tranquil, yet her eyes looked distressed. Alec held out the glass. "Hey."

Leslie almost looked hurt to look Alec in the face. Was it him? "Hey" was her reply. Alec held up the glass again.

"Here, it's a scotch," he offered. Leslie looked at the glass blankly. She reached out a hand, but seemed to actually have a second thought and retracted her hand.

"No, I'm not feeling up to one, thanks, Alec," she said, looking at her feet. Alec was shocked. Had Leslie EVER felt like rejecting a shot of booze?

"You feeling alright?" asked Alec. Leslie nodded.

"I'm feeling okay, thanks!" said Leslie. Alec nodded warily, and walked away. That really was strange, but Alec didn't want to pry. Maybe she was getting sick again? She had been woozy for a while last week. Alec joined Kevin and Jules on the couch. Leslie sighed and leaned back into the wall and patted her stomach again.

Meanwhile, another Jackson "Beat It" began playing. Kirbo suddenly laughed and went to Jules, begging for her to teach him the moonwalk. Wendy laughed and asked to learn too. Jules, who'd also had one too many shots at that point snorted and got up.

"We gotta clear the floor first!" she said, depsite the fact she was in a fairly open space. No one moved. Kirbo stood on her left, Wendy was on her right. Just as she got the beat, she started sliding backwards until she hit the wall. Alec shook his head and Wendy clapped. Kirbo tried to immitate her style, but instead he looked like he was walking with his head on backwards.

"No Kirbo! Don't pick up your feet!" insisted Jules. Wnedy tried, but couldn't do it either. After one attempt, Wendy sat down on the sofa, but Kirbo wouldn't quit until he got it right. Even Leslie cracked a smile for a minute. Soon enough, the record finished playing and no one got up to restart it, so the moonwalk lesson was over, and the conversations started up. Wendy got up to make mugs of coffee (she may have been the designated driver, but she wasn't about to drive with Kirbo and Jules hanging off her neck). Meanwhile, Alec had sat down next to Kevin. He glanced at Leslie.

"She hasn't talked to anyone all night," informed Alec, who'd been keeping an eye on her from across the room all night. Kevin looked over at Leslie.

"Oh, Les?" Kevin frowned. So, he wasn't the only one who noticed her strange behavior.

"I think she's coming down with something," Alec said. "She looks like she's going to ralph." Alec looked at his once fiancee (well…almost). Alec secretly wanted a second chance with Leslie, and had wanted a chance ever since that day at Jules' apartment. For awhile, he'd been blowing off steam and cursed everything (even love, like Kevin would have). But there was something about the way Leslie smiled when Kirbo announced that Jules and Billy were laughing after Jules tried to kill herself. He understood how afterwards, she said she needed a break from relationships. But Alec still had the red nightgown (Leslie had purposely forgotten it when she packed up) he'd bought her sitting in it's normal place in the dresser drawer. He sometimes took it out and ran his fingers around the lace, then he'd quickly stow it away before the bad ememories came back. He wasn't going to ask Leslie to come around. He knew she could think perfectly well on her own. She knew what was best for herself. Still, Alec missed having someone nestled under the crook of his arm in bed.

Leslie noticed Alec looking at her, then turning to talk to Kevin. What was he saying about her? Leslie sighed and fingered a Police album cover. Alec would be such a good father. So organized and such a good example of stride and determination for the future. Kevin gave her a look too. Kevin was so sympathetic, so loyal and understanding. He could be a great father too. Leslie felt her head begin to spin. She realized that she couldn't choose which one it was. If she told either of them of her condition, one would be a father, and one would be alone and disappointed. Alec didn't know that Leslie knew he wanted her back! Alec had called twice to tell her that she'd forgotten a pair of shoes, then a picture frame, then a pillowcase. Leslie had purposely left behind the red nightdress, and Alec had never called about picking that up. That little detail, overlooked by everyone else, had stuck in the back of Leslie's mind. It was proof Alec wasn't completely through with her yet. But Leslie didn't think anything could work out between them. It would only end up like last time.

Alec got up from the sofa. "I need to pee, be right back," he said. Kevin nodded and sat back, keeping leslie in his gaze. Why was it every time he looked at her, Leslie's words echoed in his ear: _"Sex isn't love…sex isn't love…"_ He loved her. What else was there to know?

Leslie felt her headache merge with her queasiness right in her chest, and she suddenly realized she couldn't bring herself to tell either men about their potential fatherhood. Instead she got up and quickly went onto the porch and sat down with her head in her hands. Kevin instinctly got up and follwed her. He sat beside her and shut the door.

"What's wrong, Les?" asked Kevin.

Oh great. Of all people, it was Kevin who'd pursued her outside.

"Leave me alone, please," requested Leslie. Kevin realized whatever was wrong, she wasn't going to talk to him. Maybe she'd talk to Alec…

Leslie waited until the door had shut to burst out crying. She didn't realize she'd been thinking out loud, but she was now.

"Oh god, what am I gonna fucking do? I need help! I can't do it! I just can't!" Leslie began muttering to herself. A buzzing noise began ringing in her ears. She had hoped to keep face and possibly tell Wendy once everyone else was gone. But she couldn't keep face anymore. She didn't even hear the door open again quietly behind her. "I can't tell either of them I'm pregnant! What'll they say? What'll happen if either of them find out I could be having their child?!"

Alec couldn't have heard correctly. No, Leslie was definitley sober. But, what had she just said? Not the words…PREGNANT and…and CHILD? Right? Alec shook his head and looked down at Leslie, who didn't know he was standing in the doorway. Alec couldn't believe it. Leslie was knocked up.

Alec turned to go home. He needed to get some sleep. As he brushed by Kevin as he walked at the door, Kevin grabbed Alec's arm.

"What is it?" he asked.

Alec was very blunt, although a definite shakiness of worry was in his voice. "Leslie's pregnant." Alec then pulled free of Kevin's grip and walked out of the apartment. Kevin looked at Leslie moaning outside. His heart leapt in sadness and sympathy for the poor girl. Kevin looked down at his left hand, which held a small shot glass with an ounce at most of vodka.

It was shaking.


	3. Alec's Reaction

It was nearly two in the morning when Leslie and Jules stumbled back into the apartment. Leslie had driven Jules, who was wasted, but only mildly so (Wendy made Jules drink three cups of black coffee before leaving the party). Leslie was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, but Jules, on the other hand, was still wide awake because of the coffee and begged Les to stay up with her. Leslie had little choice. They sat on the couch playing cards for awhile. Leslie struggled to keep her eyes open and her mind silent. Neither was working too well.

"Do you think anyone will be hungover too much tomorrow?" asked Jules. Leslie shook her head.

"Not really." Leslie laid a three-of-a-kind of nines on the table. Jules hurled a two-pair on the table and leaned back in her seat. "Jules, can I tell you something? Can you promise not to talk about it until I tell everyone else first?"

Jules nodded. "By dawn, I'll barely be able to remember the party at all, let alone any secrets anyone tells me. Shoot," she said. Leslie played with her fingers a moment, trying to find the words. "Les, hon, are you seeing someone?" Jules asked. "Or did you get fired?"

Leslie shook her head. "I'm having a baby." Jules shot up so quickly her head roared. But this news was so much more painful to hear. Of anybody, Jules was most likely to get knocked up. But Jules had been striving to stay away from men too.

"Les, are you sure?"

Leslie nodded her head. "Yeah. It's confirmed and everything. It's coming next July, my doctor says." Jules shifted to Leslie's side and wrapped an arm around her.

"Is it Kevin's?"

"No."

"Alec's baby, then?" Jules inquired.

"No."

"Then who's is it?!" Jules half-asked, half-screamed.

"I don't know," Leslie said weakly. "It could be either of them! You need to SWEAR neither Alec nor Kevin find out until I tell them myself, okay?" Jules looked like she was staring down an oncoming pickup truck. "JULES?"

"Les…?"

"What?"

"I need to ralph…" Jules shot up and headed for the bathroom and shut the door. Leslie got up and groaned. She trusted that Jules would fall asleep and wake up thinking nothing had ever happened. Leslie walked into the bedroom and stripped naked to put on her oversized nightshirt. Before she could put on the shirt, she studied her body. Not much swelling around the belly was visual yet, but she did already notice her thighs and breasts were beginning to increase in size. Great, she was becoming a fatso. It reminded her of an old taunting rhyme her "perfect" sister Nina would recite, pointing at her. _Fatty, fatty two by four, can't get through the kitchen door…_Leslie cringed and quickly shoved on the shirt and flipped off the lights, getting into bed and struggling to fall asleep before Jules came out of the bathroom.

* * *

The next day, Kirbo was surprisingly promoted at his bank clerk's job. To celebrate, Jules took everyone out for a drive around the country in her Cadillac with the removable hood. It wasn't as glamorous as her jeep, but it was still a blast riding around in. Kevin and Wendy sat with Jules in the front. Kirbo, Leslie, and Alec sat in back. Leslie tried to make it look like nothing was wrong with her. Last night she couldn't pull off any acting, but today she even tried to strike up conversations. Jules hadn't forgotten Leslie's pregnancy situation, but Jules also didn't forget to keep mum about it. Leslie was glad she could count on Jules.

Meanwhile, Alec seemed to be stone cold and almost detached this afternoon. Kevin was acting semi-normal, puffing away at cigarettes like a chimney. But something about Kevin was also off. Maybe Leslie was just paranoid, but maybe Alec and Kevin DID know something. But how could they, unless Jules ratted her out behind her back? She couldn't have, Leslie had been around Jules all day.

"Alec, did you have fun last night?" asked Leslie, trying for the umpteenth time to start up a conversation with him. Kevin turned around and looked at Alec, expecting an answer. Alec just shrugged and avoided eye contact again. "Alec…what's wrong? Please tell me," Leslie pleaded, gripping her stomach. Could someone have contractions after only two months?

"When did you plan on telling me to my face?" Alec muttered. Leslie could barely hear.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you intend on hiding it from me, thinking I wouldn't notice?" Alec said, louder. Leslie felt like blowing chunks. He knew. Alec knew.

"Notice what?" Leslie asked, trying to play dumb.

"Notice WHAT?" Alec began losing his temper. "Jules, stop the car!" Jules turned around.

"What's going on?"

"STOP THE DAMN CAR!" Alec demanded. Jules pulled over and turned off the engine. Alec gave Leslie a look of death. "I heard you crying on Wendy's porch last night! So, you're having Kevin's baby! What a goddamn surprise!" Alec snapped. Leslie bit her lip. Busted. She was out. Wendy's and Kirbo's jaws dropped.

"Alec, listen to me! I just found out yesterday! And it's not—"

"You knew I'd get pissed off, right? So, you find Kevin's your good luck charm during Russian roulette, eh? You don't mind carrying HIS goddamn bullet around!"

Kevin remained dormant. Kirbo stared helplessly at Kevin, still confused.

"ALEC, SHUT UP!!!!" Leslie suddenly screamed. Leslie suddenly jumped out of the car. "It's not Kevin's baby!"

Kevin's shoulders dropped. "It's not?" he asked weakly. Leslie sighed at him.

"It could be yours, Kevin. Then again…" Leslie returned her gaze to Alec's. "…then again, it could be yours too, Alec. I have no way of knowing. But then again, you lose either way, don't you, Alec? If it's yours, you've knocked up an ex-girlfriend and lose your reputation. If it isn't yours, your girlfriend is pregnant after a one-night stand with your best friend and you lose your reputation! You are SUCH a shit head!!" Leslie took off down the street.

"Les, darling!" called Wendy.

"Leslie, come back!" begged Kirbo. Leslie kept running. Kevin frowned at Alec.

"You know, you really do think about yourself and your reputation before Leslie and hers. No wonder she didn't want to marry you," Kevin said, climbing out of the car, running in the same direction. Everyone was now staring at Alec. Alec looked at everyone else. He felt exactly the same feeling he had when everyone was staring him down after he threw down Kevin at Mr. Kim's house party. Ashamed and guilty.

"You suck!" said Kirbo. He turned to Jules. "C'mon, Jules. Let's go home. Kevin and Les will be alright." Jules nodded and drove the remained of the group back into town. Not a word was spoken.

* * *

Leslie was embarrassed. Alec was giving her the cold shoulder. Everyone knew she was pregnant with a fatherless baby. She wanted to walk back into town all by herself. She needed to clear her head. She needed to be alone.

"LESLIE!!!"

Shit.

"LES!!!"

Leslie turned around to find Kevin bolting at her full-speed. She sighed and stopped to let him catch up. Once he did, Leslie realized how tired she was by looking at Kevin's heavy panting. She sat down on the curb, followed by Kevin.

"How did he find out?" Leslie asked softly.

"He overheard you thinking out loud on Wendy's porch, then he told me," Kevin informed. Leslie sniffed away a few tears.

"I wish this wasn't happening. I'm so unprepared!" Leslie said. Kevin put an arm around Leslie's shoulder, but she shoved it off. "I don't want anyone touching me right now, especially you!"

Kevin nodded, understanding. "Alec is such a jerk. He's just as shocked as I am. I don't know what he will do, but I will promise you right here and now that I will stand by you whenever you need me," Kevin vowed.

Leslie nodded and whimpered a moment. "I wish Alec would say the same thing."

"You know Alec just as well as I do. He's stubborn and worried a bit conceited, but he'll come around."

Leslie looked at the pavement sitting in front of her. She looked up at Kevin. "Do you think I should abort it? I don't think it's too late…"

Kevin shook his head. "Like hell you're aborting it. I'm not letting you be that desperate. Abortions are for teenage prostitutes who don't want to lose their jobs. You're a fully grown woman, you have a job with enough money to take care for yourself and anyone else who comes along…that is, if you even want to take care of it."

"Do you think I should I give it up for adoption? Maybe I don't even WANT to know which one of you it belongs too!"

Kevin nodded and threw his cigarette butt on the ground and stomped on it. "It's your choice. It may be unknown whether the dad is me or Alec, but one thing's for sure. You're his or her mother, and therefore, as much as we know you could have had an immaculate conception there…so whatever decisions you make are yours, Les," Kevin told her. Leslie nodded. "Until we know for sure, you are his/her only parent and everything is up to you."

"I just want Alec to be around too in case it turns out he's the father!" Leslie said.

"I'll talk some sense into him, okay?"

Leslie smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks."

"Now, let's get you home, it's fucking cold out here…" Kevin helped Leslie to her feet and walked down to a nearby pay phone, then called a cab from there.

Once Leslie was safe back in hers' and Jules' apartment, Kevin had some things to straighten out with Alec…


	4. Kevin's Confrontation

Kevin found the door to Alec's flat unlocked, so he came right on in. The apartment was large and roomy, especially now that there was only one occupant of the room instead of two. The place was a pig sty. Alec was having ample trouble just trying to keep the place running with only him, and with him working for Senator Hoggens nearly all day, he had little time to really decorate much. That was supposed to be Leslie's field. The nursery school at which she worked was open only from 10-4 on Mondays-Fridays. Kevin started looking around for Alec. He wasn't anywhere in the main area.

Crash!

"DAMNIT!"

Kevin jumped. After a minute, he followed the sound of whatever broke into the bedroom, which was behind a wall of square glass bricks. Alec was lying on the bed, tossing a football up in the air. A shattered lamp on his side of the bed was now scattered in fragments on the floor. Lying by Alec's side was a vaguely familiar wad of delicate red lace.

"You're such an asshole, you know that?" Kevin said slowly but calmly. Alec didn't sit up. He just turned his head to face Kevin.

"Haven't you heard of knocking before…I mean in the sense of rapping on the front door and awaiting permission to walk in?" Alec snapped.

"You wouldn't have granted it."

"Damn straight."

Kevin grunted. "Alec, you are being such a baby. You need to learn how to get your head out of your ass and to realize that you aren't the only one with the world against you, alright?"

"How would you know, wise-ass? You were fuckin' ready to start picking out cribs with Leslie when you found out! You don't have a professional reputation to maintain! You just have to send in a couple of dead-people's names and an entry from your goddamn diary to the newspaper and you have bread money for a month! Not to mention, your hypocritical EX girlfriend didn't sleep around with your best friend, resulting in a fatherless illegitimate baby! You don't know shit about how bad it's gotten!"

Kevin frowned. Alec was so uncharacteristically melodramatic sometimes. "I can guarantee I know of one person who has it worse than you," he said softly. Alec groaned.

"If you can, I'll give you a hundred bucks!" he gambled.

"Can I hold you to that?" Kevin said, nearly smirking.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," Alec replied sarcastically.

"Leslie," answered Kevin, smacking his lips together. Alec finally sat up in bed. His hair was disheveled.

"What?"

"Leslie. Can I have my hundred bucks?"

Alec looked at his feet.

"Alec, you may have to put up with the temporary shame and the possibility of having an unplanned baby in your life. But you don't have to walk around with it written all over your body, for the world to see for nine months. You don't have to scramble to move out of your roommate's place and live with the burden of finding a new place while on maternity leave from your job. You don't have to worry about presenting a crying kid to one potential father while seeing the other one's look of disappointment, all while wondering how the hell you could have prevented all of this. And…you owe me a Ben Franklin!" Kevin smiled. Alec gave Kevin an evil eye and got up to scavenge for his wallet. Alec was silent.

Kevin wandered over to the bed while Alec went out to the kitchen where his overcoat was. He picked up the lace nightgown Alec had next to him. Kevin cringed. Why was he hoarding Leslie's lingerie next to his bed? Especially at a time like this?

Kevin quickly hurled the raunchy slip aside as Alec stomped like an ogre back into the bedroom and hurled a crumpled 100-dollar bill at Kevin's nose. Kevin snatched it before it could hit him and pocketed the bill. "So you admit I'm right?"

"No, jagoff, I gave you that because I liked your face!" Alec said, suddenly noticing that Kevin had moved the nightgown aside. Alec quickly snatched it up and shoved it in the dresser. "Don't you dare say a word to Les!"

"About what? The fact that you're holding her underwear hostage in your bedroom?" Kevin asked.

"I just can't believe it. Any of it. It's been six fucking months since graduation! Now Billy's gone. Leslie's having a baby, and neither one of us knows whether we're the father or not!"

"Crazy, isn't it?" Kevin observed. Alec was silent again. "You're gonna disown it?"

"Fuck no!" said Alec quickly.

"How come?"

"If it's mine, then I'm not gonna run away from it!"

"But you're so good at running away!" said Kevin.

"What the hell does that mean?" Alec asked.

"Back when you were cheating on her, you thought getting married would settle everything, right?"

"It would have! If ONLY she had said yes and married me, things would be so different!" Alec said. "I was never given the chance!"

"You never though actually TALKING things over would contribute to solving the problem? You know, actually HUMBLING yourself for a chance instead of making everyone else feel like shit?" Kevin asked.

Alec snarled. "Well, look at you, hypocrite! The morning after, you weren't even gonna TELL me Les was in there with you! Be honest, if I'd never stopped by and she'd never come out of your room, you would've kept the entire thing a secret from me, because that's MUCH better than what I did!"

Kevin shut up for a second. "Touché."

"You bet your ass, touché!" Alec stared down at Kevin, still sitting on the bed. "You thought you were gonna march in here and set me straight, didn't you? You are Mr. Right and I am Mr. Wrong! Well, guess what, Kevin? What'll happen if the baby's yours and I'm off the hook? Did you ever think about THAT? I bet you wouldn't be NEARLY as preachy as you are now! Because I HAVE a steady income! What if you lose your op-ed gig? THEN what? Even with it, you couldn't support Leslie and a newborn! So don't be so quick to be Leslie's hero, because from where we stand the odds are 50/50, and neither of us are worthy of fathering her children and we both know it, okay?" Alec took a deep breath after his rant and turned away to walk out of the bedroom. 'I need a drink…" Alec walked into the kitchen, followed by Kevin. Alec poured a shot-glass full of vodka and downed the whole think in two gulps, gasping for air after.

"My god, your right," Kevin said.

"About what?" Alec asked.

"Neither of us being good enough," Kevin said softly. Alec looked at his friend. "We both have too many faults. You're too full of yourself to raise a child, and I can't find a use for my life because I always sit around moping about my next move. It's almost like we both need a baby."

"Huh?"

"I need a baby to give my life purpose, and you need one so you can see that the world isn't yours to lord over as King Supreme," said Kevin. Alec nodded.

"She's my first and last," Alec remarked.

"Alec, do you still love her?" Kevin asked. Alec looked almost horrified at the notion.

"That's not your concern. Are you?" he retaliated.

"THAT'S none of YOUR business. The fact is, while neither of us are perfect for Leslie, the fact is, one of us fathered her baby, and until we can find out who it was, we both owe it to her to stick around and help her out. Because I was 15 when my sister got pregnant, and boy, did she NEED help!"

"What do you mean?" asked Alec.

"Leslie may seem messed up now, but I guarantee you, when her belly starts getting bigger and she gets even more pregnant, she's gonna have a LOT more problems!" Kevin said ominously.

"Like what?" asked Alec interested. Kevin shorted as he recalled the hell that was his sister's bout with teenage pregnancy (she was only 3 years older than he).

"Well, let's just say Thai food wasn't exactly invented in Thailand. It was invented to keep pregnant women from burning down the country," he said. Alec rolled his eyes.

"It can't be THAT bad!"

"Oh, you wanna bet? Remember that picture I showed you with me in the hospital bed with a back eye and 20 stitches in my cheek? That was only from Clarice's SECOND trimester!"

Alec's eyes widened. "What did you do to her?"

"I called the baby "she" when we'd known for a week it was a "he." Luckily she had the baby a month early or I might not have lived to tell the tale myself."

"Oh goody, sounds like fun!" Alec moaned.

"That's why we both need to promise Les we'll be there for her. I've already told her that, but you need to go to her place and tell her the same thing."

Alec put down the shot glass and nodded. "I love her." He said.

"Me too," Kevin nodded. Alec got on his coat and went out the door without another word spoken between the two of them.

Expect for one moment after Alec closed the door to his apartment, in which he said, "No, I REALLY love her, dumbass!" before descending the stairs to the street below.


	5. Alec's Apology

Once Leslie got in the door, she went straight to bed. She was exhausted and confused. Being pregnant sucked royally (it was impossible thinking that she was only in the first trimester), and not just because Alec was being such a jerk about it. Leslie fell asleep, but instead of dreaming, she started formulating plans in her head for her to go about looking for a more convenient job when the baby came, quitting her old one, finding a small flat for her and her brood, and whether she wanted to ask about paternity tests. Kevin would easily oblige, but she knew Alec would sooner hang himself.

Meanwhile, Alec came into the apartment just as Jules headed out for an evening. "Jules, is Leslie here?"

Jules frowned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Cut the crap, Jules. Is she here or what?" Alec demanded, losing his patience.

"She's sleeping. Wake her and she'll probably kill you…" Jules warned. "I have a date; tell Les if she wakes up and lets you live to not wait up!"

"Haw. Haw. Haw," Alec laughed sarcastically. Jules shut the door behind her. Alec took a look around the apartment, rolling his eyes. The place was so small. How could Leslie expect to raise a child in such a small apartment? No way she could find a proper apartment by herself in her delicate condition. Alec found a piece of crumpled paper on the floor. He curiously picked it up and read it. It was Leslie's note from her doctor confirming her pregnancy. He didn't understand medical lingo, but he could certainly decipher what the letter meant. Reading it made Alec realize how Leslie felt when she first read it. The poor thing must have wanted to jump off a cliff. Alec knew he did now.

Alec heard a small moan from the bedroom. He turned around and saw Leslie in bed through the open door. Making sure not to disturb the sleeping woman, Alec made his way into the bedroom. Leslie laid on the small bed ensnared in a few flimsy sheets. The bitter December wind was blowing freely through the open window. Leslie must have been freezing. Alec went and shut the window. He then grabbed an afghan from the towel closet and spread it over Leslie, tucking it under her chin, making sure every inch of her was covered. Then, as Leslie slept, Alec tidied up around the apartment, making sure all the alcohol was locked up, etc. Alec opened the fridge, and after seeing the countless boxes of leftover takeout of various nationalities (it was like the UN of 30-minute deliveries), he decided he'd go shopping for her for some healthier choices tomorrow…even going as far to allow himself to buy a few peppers for her.

After about an hour, Alec went back into the bedroom and sat next to Leslie's bed. If she stayed asleep much longer, he might lose his nerve and leave before speaking to her. Alec reached out a hand and gently caressed Leslie's soft, cold cheek. This made Leslie stir, twisting around for a moment before shooting up in bed like she'd had a nightmare. Alec was so startled he jumped off his chair. Leslie wasn't startled. She took one look at Alec and grimaced.

"You've come to borrow Springsteen again?" she asked coldly, getting out of bed. Alec stepped aside to give her room.

"We seriously need to talk," Alec began.

Leslie turned to him sharply. "Sure, let's talk. Let's talk about your out-of-hand reaction. Let's talk about how embarrassed you made me this afternoon! Let's talk about—"

"—I get it! I get the drift!" Alec insisted. "Look, Les, I read the doctor's letter…and I'll go to the appointment with you."

"Alec, don't feel sorry for me. I know you're just doing this because Kevin put you up to it," Leslie said, walking into the living room, Alec following.

"I'm NOT feeling sorry for you! Look, I was…being a pain in the ass, and I should not have acted so irrationally."

"Cram it, Alec. Please. You'll lose your voice and might have to skip work!" Leslie said.

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Alec, I think I've heard enough. How do I know you're not doing this just to make the problem go away?" Leslie went to the fridge and grabbed a Chinese takeout box. She grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks from the silverware drawer and dug into the box, which was filled with pork lo mein.

"Les, that crap's not good for the baby. I'm going shopping for you tomorrow and I don't give a damn what you say about it," Alec ordered.

"Buy what you want, Alec. Suck up to me all you want. It's not gonna work," said Leslie. Alec started getting red. How the heck could he apologize and offer his help when Leslie wouldn't let him talk?

"Les, I'm not gonna waste my energy here. I just wanna let you know that Kevin and I will BOTH be here for you when you need us…" Alec offered. Leslie took another bite of the Chinese spaghetti. Alec sighed and headed for the door. Before opening it, he added, "…and if you and the baby need a home, my door's always open for you." Alec opened the door.

"Alec!"

Alec turned around. Leslie set aside the take out box and ran to Alec's arms. She draped herself over his shoulders as he put his arms around her slender waist. It certainly wasn't going to be slender for much longer.

"Alec, thank you. Thank you!"

"Aw, Les. I'll be here for you every second of every day if you need me. I'm sorry I acted like an asshole," Alec said.

"I'm so scared!" Leslie said. Alec bit his lip.

"I am too."

Leslie pulled away from Alec. She saw a strange glow in his eyes, one she'd only seen once before. She'd seen it when she first called him out on his infidelity. It was fear.

"Can you still come with me to my doctor's appointment?"

Alec looked momentarily at the floor. "What about Kevin?" he asked.

"What ABOUT Kevin? Alec, don't worry about him…" Leslie licked her lips and smiled. "…worry about me!"

"Oh you!" Alec suddenly grabbed Leslie and picked him up in her arms. Leslie yelped as Alec carried her to the sofa and set her down. Leslie looked up at Alec, who grinned down at her.

"Are we cool?" asked Alec.

Leslie shook her head. "No. We're more than cool. I just…"

"Just what?"

"I need to learn to trust you again. Our relationship wasn't exactly solid before. How can I lean on you without trusting you?"

"Les, it's different now. We're NOT worried about OUR future. We're worried about YOUR future. Deceiving you or going behind your back wouldn't benefit me, so why would I?"

Leslie started chuckling. "There you go, 'me me me' again!"

"But this time, it's NOT about me or my life! It's about you and this life," Alec said, placing his hand on Leslie's stomach. Leslie put her hand on his hand subconsciously. Their faces were close, just staring into each others' eyes. Suddenly Leslie snapped out of it and got herself up and off the couch. Alec moved away, and his shoulders dropped as Leslie shook her head and went into the bedroom.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" Leslie called without even turning her head. They were WAY too close just now. She couldn't even make eye contact with Alec now.

Alec nodded. "Yeah…yeah sure." Alec headed out the door and shut it behind him without looking back.

* * *

Out on the street, Alec turned and looked up at the window in Jules' apartment. It was Leslie's bedroom window now. A dim light glowed in the window. Leslie's shadow appeared in the window, tussling her hair about and wrapping a scarf in it like she would before bed. Alec saw as she took off her shirt and slowly put on a night shirt. Alec smiled as Leslie turned off her light, her shadow disappearing. 

Alec turned his gaze to the red streetlight as a delicate mist began falling around him. Alec's heart had just fluttered as he gazed into Leslie's eyes while she lied on the sofa, his hand on her belly. But Alec knew he had to ignore it. He couldn't afford to fall in love with her again. It was all but unnatural now. Something deep inside him told him that Leslie's unborn child was Kevin's. His instinct may have been wrong. But if he was right, he couldn't love Leslie. It would screw things up beyond any possible repair. He had to try to forget how he'd once has Leslie, then lost Leslie, and how it stood now that he wanted Leslie back.

Alec knew it would be like trying to walk on water.


	6. Leslie's Neutrality

_**A/N to Kristen: **I just wanna take the quick moment to thank Kristin (you) for her/your glowing reviews! I just wish this movie had it's own category, girl! You, me, and Kendall would probably dominate it! ;) Keep 'em up and spread the word, Goddess of the Trivia/Criminally Insane (those of you who read this and say WTF, go to The Breakfast Club forums, and then read/review everyone's stories, damnit! LOL! Enjoy more!

* * *

_

Before anyone knew it, it was late February, and Leslie was five months along. Kevin and Alec were both true to their word, and both men were protective and supportive of Leslie. For a pregnant woman, Leslie certainly looked the part now. Her abdomen was now visibly swelling and her posture was shifting to accommodate the added weight. Leslie had to cast off her old designer blouses in favor of maternity clothes (Kevin had taken her shopping), and Leslie constantly whined that she was looking fatter by the day (to which everyone replied "No you don't!"). Leslie also began eating more and her waves of nausea ceased. Kevin and/or Alec would come by the apartment each day to check on Leslie when Jules wasn't around. Leslie was also scouting for apartments, but no one was vacant this time of year (as a result of a lot of couples marrying on Valentine's day and just now getting back from their honeymoons, they were buying up all the apartments). So Leslie had to stay with Jules until accommodations could be made.

Tension still existed between Kevin and Alec, despite them both putting on smiles for Leslie. Alec still had the gut feeling the baby was Kevin's, and Kevin still had the gut feeling Alec still had feelings for Leslie, no matter how much he denied it.

The last day of February, 1986, was a light snowy day. Leslie was lounging on the sofa drinking a bottled water while Alec , who was "on duty" today, sat next to her looking for job/apartment ads in the Classifieds.

"I'm not seeing much action on the real estate front, Les," said Alec. "There's a place up near the Minoa Countyline but of course that's too far away from here. There's another 2-bedroom flat on the west side of Ridgemont Heights, be we all know what THAT neighborhood's like!" He informed. "Before long you'll go into labor and have to give birth out of a refrigerator box! These prices are outrageous too. Reaganomics my ass. I always knew I'd rue the day I went right wing…"

Leslie just sat back and sipped her water, listening to Alec's advice, jokes, and mentions of every available place. She just loved the way his big nostrils flared when he got pissed off that a place was taken. Alec had almost had a change of heart since their confrontation three months ago. He was almost…well…fatherly.

"Did you hear that Kevin gave up smoking for me?" Leslie brought up.

Alec looked at her. "What? I thought he wasn't puffing was because he ran out of cash for his pack-a-day policy!"

"No," Leslie said. "He did some research, and he said second-hand smoke was dangerous to growing babies, so he quit cold turkey just for me!" Leslie grinned.

"Imagine that," Alec muttered. "The human chimney finally stopped huffing!" No one generally approved of Kevin's dirty habit. Alec would smoke when he was extremely stressed out, but he never really liked the taste or the nasty smell. He preferred drowning his sorrows as opposed to gassing them. "The bonehead had to see the light sooner or later. That stuff smells like campfires!" Alec hated camping.

"Yeah, it won't just benefit me!" Leslie said. Alec nodded and crossed off both apartment ads.

"Maybe now he'll be smart and take up boozing!" Alec joked.

"Don't even joke like that. I've gone without alcohol for five months, and it's been the most—" Leslie suddenly jumped to a sitting position with a small yelp. She suddenly felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. It's was a startling feeling, and not very pleasant. It didn't exactly HURT, but it took Leslie by surprise. Leslie clenched her swollen belly and moaned. Alec leapt to her aid.

"What? What happened, Les?" Alec said, suddenly panicky. No way, it was too soon for the baby to come! "Is it a contraction?" asked Alec. Leslie smiled tenderly and shook her head.

"No. It's something else…" said Leslie.

"Well, what is it? You need something?" asked Alec.

"I think the baby just kicked!" Leslie said. Alec stepped back with an odd look.

"Isn't it too soon for that too?" asked Alec.

"Dr. Standish said it was about time I should start feeling things inside me. We should find out next appointment the sex of the child too, by the way," said Leslie. Alec nodded. "But, may I please have an apple?" Leslie asked. Alec, still silenced, went to get the apple.

While in the kitchen, a million things ran through Alec's head. Leslie's child was kicking. It was almost like finding out about her pregnancy all over again. It was almost surreal. A while ago, when Alec joked about Russian Roulette, he really was joking. Alec didn't see himself settled with little ones until at least 30. But even now, he might not be the father. It could be Kevin's offspring jigging around in Leslie's womb, not his. Alec had almost come to realize he wanted the kid as his. Or was it Leslie he wanted as his? It wasn't fair. Alec was so damn confused. He'd graduated from Georgetown University magna cum laude with a degree in political science, and here he was confused over a baby. Did Alec want the baby, or did he just want Leslie? Alec grabbed an apple off the top of the basket of fruit and headed back out to Leslie on the sofa. Leslie took the apple and bit into it immediately.

"How does it feel, Les?" asked Alec.

"Why don't you tell me?" responded Leslie, taking Alec's hand in hers and placing it on her belly. Alec shivered as Leslie moved his hand around like his palm was on of those sensors on a sonogram machine Alec saw when he went in with Leslie to her appointments with Dr. Standish (Kevin rarely came along…some friend, Kevin's excuse was he didn't like doctors using their fancy machines to advance and corrupt what was meant to be a 100 percent all natural process that cavewomen could pull off without so much as a real bed). Leslie smiled as the baby within her chose to deliver another punch. Leslie cringed. "I can't believe I have to learn to get used to that in the middle of the night!"

Alec smiled, wanting to feel it again. The combined feeling of Leslie's flesh, and the small bumps he could feel occasionally gave Alec a feeling of awe. Leslie could tell Alec was awed. Leslie in turn was awed by the fact that she'd managed to make the famously dominant Alec Newbury shut up for five minutes of his life.

Looking into her eyes, Alec became increasingly entranced. Leslie looked back up at Alec, getting a sense of almost admiration from Alec. Not just for the kid, but for her as well. Leslie felt her spine tingle as Alec subtly leaned in closer to her, his hand still on her abdomen. Leslie leaned in closer to Alec, expecting him to say something. Tension was building.

Suddenly, Alec couldn't take it anymore. He gently pressed his lips against Leslie's. Leslie didn't struggle against him. She felt something she hadn't felt in a damn long time. She'd forgotten the way Alec kissed. This wasn't even a wet kiss. Alec just moved his lips over hers, making Leslie wrap her arm around Alec's shoulder in return. Alec was surprised at his old boldness.

After nearly a full minute kissing Leslie, Alec suddenly pulled away from Leslie. Leslie looked at her feet. Alec cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. Leslie, again, didn't push him away and instead relished the kiss. But a minute later her senses came back to her, and she finally managed to shove Alec away long enough for her to struggle to her feet and head for her bedroom.

"Alec, I can't. I'm sorry. I want to remain neutral until the paternity tests are in," she said. Alec nodded, seemingly understanding.

"I'll call you tonight if I see any vacancy signs," Alec said. Leslie nodded awkwardly as Alec grabbed his coat and steadily walked out of the apartment. Leslie collapsed onto her bed with a loud, woeful sigh.

Neutrality, that was the key. It was only fair for Leslie to remain neutral until the end.


	7. Murphy's Little Suckers

_**A/N: **This is just a filler...review/enjoy anyways!

* * *

_

Jules and Wendy decided a few days later to get Leslie off the sofa and took her up to Richmond to go baby shopping as a "girls' day out." Leslie was reluctant to go. She was growing self-conscious as she grew bigger. But Wendy finally managed to convince her, say they'd go out to eat lunch before they went shopping. Alec and Kevin had both been obsessed with Leslie eating healthy, she hadn't had a bar of chocolate or a French fry in ages. The thought of eating a hamburger and fries with a huge chocolate milkshake made Leslie grab for her coat and head for the Cadillac without delay. Alec and Kevin didn't understand being a woman, let alone a pregnant one. If she had to eat another salad for dinner, Leslie would throw a fit and make Kevin and Alec wear the salad bowls on their heads.

And so, the girls went to the capital for a day of shopping, eating like pigs, and having fun: something they hadn't done in a LONG time! Leslie wore a baggy sweatshirt and jeans. Jules decided the first stop wouldn't be baby shopping, but mommy shopping.

"You look like you're trying to hide fat!" Jules exclaimed.

"Hey, I gave her that sweater!" Wendy snapped.

"I AM fat, Jules. I can't believe I even came out in public looking like Porky Pig!" said Leslie, touching her cheeks. At least her face hadn't blown up yet.

"Les, you are NOT fat, you're pregnant!" said Wendy. Leslie rolled her eyes and gave Wendy a look. "Les, being fat it something to hide. Being pregnant is something to be proud of and to show off!"

"Not when it's a fatherless baby, Wendy," said Leslie. Jules groaned.

"Come ON! Just let me by you a more attractive shirt! You look kinda sluggish!"

Jules and Wendy dragged Leslie into a designer maternity store. Jules insisted she'd pay for everything, but Wendy said she wanted to help pay too. In the end, Leslie bought her own clothes. Leslie emerged from the clothing store wearing an emerald-green sweater with an intricate black ivy vine trailing up the sleeves. It looked at LOT better than the ratty blue gym shirt she was wearing earlier.

"Can we go shopping for the baby now?" begged Leslie. "Other than the food, I didn't want this to be about me!"

Wendy nodded, and the trio of women began walking down the plaza strip. "You'll have to think of a name soon, Les!"

"Wendy, I'm not finding out the sex until next week!" Leslie insisted. "I don't want to even think about naming it until after I find out the sex!"

"But I really don't like calling the baby 'it'!" said Jules. "It sounds like what my stepmonster used to call me when I pissed her off!"

"Do you know which you want, Les?" asked Wendy. Leslie thought about it for a minute.

"I guess it depends on who the father ends up being. I really don't mind myself. But I'm sure Alec would much rather prefer a son. I can see Kevin with a girl more often than not," she reasoned.

"But what if it turns out vice-versa? What if Alec gets a girl or Kevin gets a boy?" asked Jules.

"Well, Kevin probably wouldn't care. He'd just be happy to not be alone anymore. But as far as Alec goes, I don't really know. Alec's the kind of man I could always picture with a son. You know, so they could go on car rides on the weekends and he could take his son to work with him on easy days and things. It's hard seeing Alec playing with dolls and dressing up," said Leslie.

"I'll give you that!" said Jules.

"But Les, do YOU have a preference?" asked Wendy.

"I just told you, I'd accept either boy or girl!" said Leslie. They stopped at a baby clothing store and walked inside. They found a small toy section and began browsing while keeping their conversation.

"No, Les. I mean Alec or Kevin as the father. Who'd you rather see as your child's dad?"

"Jesus, Wendy! Don't pry!" said Jules, picking up a pink stuffed rabbit and squeezing it so it made a squeaking noise.

"I….I really don't…I mean…" Leslie stopped and thought. That WAS a good question! Who would she rather know fathered her baby? Logically, Leslie would say Alec first, but then again, why was it so logical to say Alec? Kevin could be just a good a father as Alec. But…Leslie never LOVED Kevin. He was her breakaway from Alec. Honestly, Leslie never wanted to breakaway from Alec, but fate had kind of made things happen the way they did. Oh, Leslie was so confused!

"Les, you look famished! You want that burger and fries now?" asked Wendy. Leslie snapped out of her daze and nodded eagerly. For now, she needed to stop thinking so much and just stuff her face.

* * *

"Alec, you want olives?" Kevin called. They were at Alec's apartment alone because Leslie was out with the girls. They were starved, so they opted to order a pizza. Kevin was ordering from the kitchen. Alec was in the bedroom, again fingering the red nightgown. 

"Oh, um. No. Just sausage and onions," Alec yelled back. Kevin placed the order and hung up. Alec shoved the lingerie away again and went out to the living room. Kevin held two bottles of beer in his hands. He tossed one at Alec, and they both collapsed onto the couch.

An awkward silence ensued for a long time. Finally Kevin broke the silence.

"You're gonna be a great father," said Kevin. Alec sat up and looked with disbelief at Kevin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"You think it's mine?" asked Alec. Kevin stared down into his beer bottle and watched the liquid slosh around inside for a moment, then he looked up at Alec and nodded.

"Yeah. I do," he said.

"Why don't you think it's yours?" asked Alec.

"Because I want it. And because I want it, that means now I can't have it. Murphy's Law, Alec. Go look it up in the library. Everything that can possibly go wrong with me does. It happens to guys like me. Some people, like you, are used to getting it all, and then there are Murphy's Little Suckers, like me and Kirbo. We work our asses of and get nothing back," Kevin ranted. Alec got red in the face. That was NEVER a good sign.

"Are you suggesting that We Who Get Everything don't WORK at all and just get it all HANDED to us? Because you know, if Murphy's Little Suckers worked a little more than say, oh, writing a column in a local paper, and say, oh I don't know….GET OUT a little more, maybe Murphy's Little Suckers won't suck so bad anymore!"

"Alec, please sympathize with me just for a minute!" Kevin asked.

"Okay, I'll sympathize with the Sucker!" said Alec, sarcastically pouting out his lip and puffing his cheeks.

"I want this child in my life, because I think with the child comes Leslie, don't you think so?" asked Kevin.

Alec wanted to pounce on him for saying that. "You only want to be the father of Leslie's baby because you think Leslie will owe you one after and move in with you or something is that it?"

"Alec, I still love her. Don't think I didn't feel anything between us that night after you cast her off!"

"SHUT UP! I REGRET EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT NIGHT, SO STOP HOLDING IT AGAINST ME!" Alec yelled, tossing her beer at the wall and watching the brown glass bottle shatter. Foam dripped off the walls, leaving a light brown stain in its wake.

"But do you really think the baby's DNA will help Les choose who she wants in the end?" asked Kevin.

Alec went back in time to the kiss he and Leslie shared while feeling around for her kicking baby. The moment was so innocent and tender, Alec almost felt like a virgin again. He had the feeling Leslie felt the same way afterwards.

"No. No I don't think nit should be that way," said Alec. "Les might not want either of us, so what difference would one baby make?"

"Plenty. Alec, it's a well known fact women are naturally built to be mothers. Unless the women is a coke-addict with no sense of self worth….or Jules, she will want what's best for her child, right? So the child needs a father, right? What better father for a kid than the one he shares DNA with, right?" Kevin explained.

"Get real, Kevin. This is the 80's! Times have changed! Women are single mothers and loving it!" said Alec. Kevin sank back into the couch and let the cushion mold to his body form.

"I just wish I knew," said Kevin. "Maybe it's time I settled down."

"I hope you don't mean with Leslie. Because I have the notion after this kid is born, Les is gonna be turned off to the two of us!" said Alec.

Kevin nodded. "Possibly, possibly. After my sister had my nephew, she disowned me for a month then gave me a wedgie for my birthday."

Alec laughed to himself. There was a knock on the door. Pizza was here. Kevin got up to answer the door.

"Alec, can you promise me something? Whoever is the dad, can we both still be buds?"

Alec looked at his feet. "Yeah, sure. No prob. You have my word," Alec promised. Kevin turned to get the door. He should have known by now not to take the word of Alec Newbury.


	8. Kevin's Secret

March came in like a lamb, and on the 5th, Leslie had her monthly appointment with Dr. Standish to find out the child's sex. Unfortunately, neither Kevin nor Alec could come with her for once. They each had an excuse: Alec had a meeting he couldn't get out of, and Kevin was a day overdue for his next op-ed, so he elected to stay home and write until Alec was through, then they both assured her they'd come pick her up. But in truth, they had a different reason for skipping out on Leslie's big day…

Leslie's appointment was right after lunch, so she was still finishing the hot dog she'd snuck under Alec's nose as she walked into the exam room. Dr. Standish was a tall, thin woman with flaming red hair cut into a bob. She was fairly new to the practice, so she still looked young in the face, and she didn't wear a wedding or engagement ring. But she WAS seeing someone; a photo on the counter showed her cuddling with a muscular man with long feathery brown hair.

Leslie sat on the table rubbing her stomach for a moment until Dr. Standish could see her. Leslie looked at the photo of Dr. Standish and her boyfriend. He looked a fair bit like Alec if he were more of a biker man instead of a business man. They at least had the same nostrils.

"Hello, Leslie, how are we feeling today?" asked Dr. Standish, walking into the room. Leslie looked up at her and smiled.

"It feels like a wrestling tournament in there," said Leslie. Dr. Standish smiled.

"Its natural feeling kicking at this stage of the pregnancy," she said. Leslie glimpsed at the photo again.

"Who's your boyfriend?" asked Leslie.

"Oh, his name's John. He's a pain in the ass sometimes, but a hell of a lot of fun when he wants to be!" the doctor replied. Leslie laughed.

"My boyfriend's like that too, only exchange the part about being fun to being MORE of a pain in the ass!" Dr. Standish laughed. Leslie wanted to slap herself. She forgot to say EX boyfriend!

"Let's get right to the ultrasound, shall we? No papa today?" asked Dr. Standish. Leslie shook her head. Dr. Standish brought the machine and Leslie lied on the table, pulling her shirt up a bit. Dr. Standish smeared that cold gel crap and then flipped on the machine. Leslie looked over at the monitor. "DO you want to know the gender today, or would you prefer to have it a surprise?"

"I'd personally want a surprise, but knowing Alec and Kevin, they'd both want to know ASAP," Leslie said. "Boy or girl? Kevin actually mentioned a month ago he wanted twins!"

Dr. Standish laughed again. "Well, there's definitely only one in there!"

"Thank god!" Leslie exclaimed. Dr. Standish looked around for a minute. Leslie got chills every time she saw her baby on the screen. It was surreal before that this new life was growing inside her, and now actually seeing it was thrilling for her.

"Nice healthy heartbeat…VERY active, I think your baby might be quite an athlete…oh, I think I see the nose being fairly large on this one…"

"That doesn't dwindle it down much," said Leslie. "Both guys have distinct noses," she commented. "Do you see a huge ego or a set of bongos anywhere in there?"

Dr. Standish chuckled. "Nope, sorry! Well, I think we know a sex now…you sure you want to hear?"

Leslie tensed her fists and smiled. "I'm sure I want to know!"

* * *

Jules' Cadillac pulled up to the clinic curb. Alec was at the wheel, and Kevin was in the passenger seat. Both men's legs were bouncing, waiting for Leslie to emerge. Alec bit his lips. Kevin turned to him. 

"Which would you want?" asked Kevin.

"I'd go for either, but a little daughter would be my pick," said Alec. Kevin gave Alec an odd look.

"Funny, I always saw you with a son!" said Kevin. "I'd want a son!"

"Funny, I always saw you with a daughter!" replied Alec, jokingly. "I guess a girl would be a little more dependent on me, you know? I'd rather have a Daddy's Girl than a Momma's Boy running around my house!"

Kevin laughed out loud. "I guess I'd want a boy—"

"—because you need at least ONE man of the house!" Alec joked. Kevin elbowed Alec in the arm. Alec didn't even flinch. "Seriously, Leslie has no idea, right?"

"You're whole apartment is decked out in baby-decorating crap. Wendy and Kirbo worked on it this morning. Jules went to pick up Billy at the bus station after we left to come here," informed Kevin. Alec smiled. Billy was coming back just for Leslie's surprise baby shower. Not only would Leslie be happy, but Wendy wasn't told of is so that she could get a surprise too.

Alec looked at the door and twiddled his thumbs. Kevin went to flip on the radio. After turning the dial, he settled on a local music station. A Billy Joel song was just wrapping up as Kevin sat back. Suddenly the door opened, and Kevin and Alec leaned forward as Leslie, looking radiant and gorgeous, stepped onto the sidewalk. Suddenly, the radio started blasting "I Think I Love You." Kevin quickly shut the radio off as Leslie spotted the car and started trotting over. Alec smiled. Leslie knew. And if she didn't start hollering "It's a boy!" or "It's a girl!" Alec's skull was going to explode from the pressure. Leslie looked amazing…like she was hiding a precious secret. Kevin wanted to drool.

Leslie opened the back seat and slid in, the smile still on her face. Kevin and Alec both turned their heads to face her. Leslie grinned.

"Are you expecting me to say something?" she asked. Alec and Kevin rolled their eyes.

"Come on, Les!" egged Kevin

"Oh. The baby is…"

Alec and Kevin tensed up as Leslie about to spoke.

"…perfectly healthy!" finished Leslie, beaming like a moron. Alec and Kevin's jaws dropped. Did she seriously not know what they wanted to hear? Or did she not find out? Alec decided to let it go for another month and keep the nice atmosphere going for once.

"The baby's doing well?" asked Alec. Leslie smirked and nodded.

"She's looking as good as Dr. Standish hoped she would!" said Leslie. Alec nodded with an 'oh' and turned around. Kevin remained turned at Leslie. He picked his jaw up and laughed comfortably, his eyes twinkling. Alec suddenly turned back around after nearly 30 seconds of silence.

"She? Les?" he asked. Leslie nodded. Alec them shared Kevin's smile.

"It's a girl!" Leslie confirmed. Kevin leaned over the seat to embrace Leslie as much as he could. Alec didn't lean over the seat, but he did take Leslie's hand in his and kissed it tenderly. This made Kevin turn red for a moment. But then he turned around and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Wow, Les, a daughter! Okay, now we have to name her Aleca!"

"ALECA? That's not even a name!" said Kevin. "The closest existing name would be Alicia."

"No, I don't like Alicia," said Leslie. "I wanted to name her after my great grandmother Jadza, who came from Poland, but I figured that sounded horrible," she said.

"Why not Leslie Jr?" suggested Kevin.

"Hell no! That sounds like a computer nerd's name!" said Alec.

"HEY!" Leslie whined. Alec realized what he said.

"Sorry, Les!"

"We'll figure out a name in due time, guys," Leslie said. Meanwhile, Kevin drove the car past Leslie's street. Leslie looked out the window and laughed. "Kevin, in your ecstasy in finding out the gender of your may-be child, you missed my turn!" she said.

"No I didn't!"

"Kevin! I live on Walsh Avenue West! We passed it three blocks ago!" Leslie laughed.

Alec smiled at Kevin. "Whoops! I guess I'll have to go the long way back!" Kevin said with mock feeling. Leslie looked confused. Kevin winked at Alec and turned left towards Alec's house.


	9. Billy's Return

"You guys, what's wrong?" Leslie asked.

"Alec just remembered before you came out that he forgot his…um…medicine at his place," said Kevin.

"Medicine? Alec…are you okay?"

"Yeah he is, he just needs his EGO meds!" said Kevin, who laughed along with Leslie. Alec rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Oh come on, it was a joke!"

"Yeah? So is your life, Kev!" said Alec, jokingly. All three in the car laughed (while Kevin only just chuckled), and Kevin pulled around to Alec's apartment building. Leslie slumped back in her seat as the car came to a stop.

"Oh no!" she said. "Now I won't be able to get up!" she yelped. Alec bounded out of the car and started getting Leslie to her feet. It was getting harder sitting down and standing up again by the day. Leslie would be glad once this kid was on the other side. She missed looking down at the ground and being ably to see her feet. Leslie was taken into the building by Alec while Kevin parked the car. The three of them used the stairs because the elevator always was stalling in the middle of a ride (Alec and Leslie had been caught for 2 hours at one point on New Year's Eve). Alec's apartment was second from the top, so it was quite a climb for poor Leslie. She was huffing and puffing by the time they reached Alec's doorstep.

"Been sneaking at my cigarettes?" asked Kevin.

"Well YOU try going up 7 flights of stairs with a 10-pound load strapped to your chest!" Leslie protested. Kevin considered this and nodded. Alec took out his key slowly and turned the knob. He jiggled at it for a second, which perplexed Leslie.

"Isn't it open?" she asked.

Alec let his hand slip on the doorknob, opening it. Kevin and Leslie walked inside the dark room, followed by Alec. Alec flipped on the switch…

"SURPRIIIIISE!"

"GAH!!!" The startling noise set Leslie off-balance, making her fall into Alec's arms, which in turn caught her with ease and set her back up straight. Leslie laughed and looked around. Alec's entire apartment was decorated with baby shower décor, a pile of gifts were stacked on the counter, barbeque was smelled cooking on Alec's stove, and everyone was there. Kirbo held a shot glass and wore a baby bib, hollering in delight. Wendy and Jules held balloons and cards and ran up to Leslie, hugging her. Kevin and Alec grinned, Kevin giving Alec a thumbs-up. After Jules let go of Leslie, Billy gave Leslie a surprise hug. Leslie gasped.

"Billy! When did you get here? WHY are you here?" Leslie started asking.

"I called in a few favors and got a bus out here. After Alec called, I knew I had to come out and see how Momma Leslie's doin' now!" Billy said. Leslie laughed.

"I'm doing great, how are you?"

"I work at a independent record company," said Billy. Leslie rose her eyebrows. "Oh yeah," Billy continued. "When someone comes in to record a demo, I'm in the backup band with the ol' sax and that kinda shit. It pays alright, and I've been able to hold onto it for five months..."

"A new record!" toasted Kevin.

"The apocolypse is coming! Billy Hixx kept a job for more than a week! Everyone to the fallout shelters!" teased Kirbo.

"Ah, bite me!" laughed Billy, not offended but more amused. "I live down near Greenwich Village in a crappy place, but it's better than living under a newspaper," Billy said.

Leslie nodded.

"Any names picked out?" asked Billy.

"Not yet, but I DID find out today it's a girl!" Leslie proudly announced. Wendy cheered. Jules smiled. Kirbo gave a whoop. Leslie blushed.

"Daughter, eh? Geez, where have I heard THAT before?" Billy remarked. Alec gave Billy a 'look' which he ignored. "I'm sure you're life will be much better than my hell of a family life, brief as it was."

"Billy, working as a garbage man living out of his truck is better than YOUR family life was. I think Les is all set," said Kevin. Billy stuck his tongue out joking. Jules grinned and handed Billy a shot, he rose it in toast to Leslie. After drinking it quickly, he suddenly dropped it to the floor, making Leslie jump back. Wendy let out a brief yelp and went to get a dustpan to clean up the shards of glass.

"That'll be the first of many MANY things broken in your house once the kid is born, take it from the voice of experience!" said Billy. Alec rolled his eyes, staring at his broken crystal shot glass, one of his favorites.

"Yeah, when the voice of experience gets here, I'll let him know you stopped by!" Alec said.

"Haw. Haw. Haw," Billy gave his sarcastically slow laugh. "I really miss you guys. I wish i could stay for more than one night, but I swear I'll come out again once he's-"

"-She's!" Leslie corrected.

"Right, once SHE'S born, okay? And i just wanna letcha know i got your back if either of these two," Billy indicated Kevin and Alec, "if either of them start ripping you apart again."

"Thanks Billy, but I really can't see myself raising a child in a 2-room flat in Hicksville!" said Leslie.

"Hey! Hey! It's NOT Hicksville, it's Greenwich Village and it happens to be the center of artistic life in New York City!" Billy defended.

"Yeah, and instead of perfume, she'll be running off to private school smelling like pot leaves and incense!" Alec said bluntly.

"Private school! Hardly!" said Billy (who'd come to the party already a bit on the tipsy side). "The only 'private' ANYTHING in Greenwich is the Mason Temple on 23rd!" Billy laughed. Leslie was just glad to see Billy back for a short while.

"So, which of the two of these bozos do you want to be Mr. Dad?" asked Billy. Leslie bit her lip. THE question again. Leslie was beginning to LOATHE the question because it reminded her how in four months she'd have to disappoint one of her two best friends by telling him he wasn't the father of her daughter. Kevin immediately intervened.

"So Billy, wanna go see how the steaks are doing?" asked Kevin. Leslie wanted to drool. She might have needed the bib Kirbo was goofily wearing around, had Alec not grabbed her arm.

"You surprised?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" Leslie squealed.

Billy laughed. "Les, are these two making you eat like a Buddhist monk or something?" Leslie nodded and grinned. "Damn, I've never met the pregnant woman who went two trimesters without partaking of any form of red meat! You've got moxie!"

"Thanks so much, everyone!" Leslie glowed.

Alec smiled. Anything for the mother of what could be his daughter.

Jules did a double-take. "Whoa…Billy! What the hell is moxie?"

* * *

Over the next few hours, everyone ate their dinner (Leslie ate two steaks and wanted more. Kevin wondered if Leslie was carrying a baby or a garbage disposal), and watched as Leslie opened her gifts. Wendy gave Leslie an antique bassinet/cradle that was white and lacy. Billy didn't have much money, but he still got his hands on a small baby swing (how, Billy never said, which made Leslie wonder) for her. Kirbo got a couple of stuffed animals and baby toys, and Jules gave Leslie a whole pile of designer baby clothes (which was only to be expected from Jules). Kevin and Alec presented their gift last: a gorgeous cherry-wood crib with hand-carved bars and lined with pink-spotted linen. Leslie felt like she wanted to cry. 

After awhile, Wendy and Billy slipped away from the party to catch up on their own. Kirbo was sucking down coffee so he wouldn't have to bum a ride. Jules was showing off the baby clothes she gave and their designer labels to Kevin. Leslie sat off on her own, rocking the bassinet/cradle back and forth, humming to herself. Alec smiled and tapped her on the shoulder. Leslie looked up at Alec and struggled to her feet.

"The night's warm out," he said, turning his head to the porch. Leslie smiled and followed him outside. Kevin looked up just in time to see Alec put his hand on Leslie's back and take her out on the back porch. Kevin sighed and quickly turned away.

Alec had been right. The night was warm and comfortable for a night in early March. Leslie sighed and stretched.

"This has been such an awesome day! I owe a lot of it to you, Alec!" Leslie said.

"Yeah," Alec said simply.

"Thank you very much, Alec. Tell Kevin thanks for me too," said Leslie.

"Yep," said Alec.

"You wanna know something?" asked Leslie. Alec looked up at her and smiled. Leslie placed her hand over Alec's.

"Shoot."

"I'm scared," she said, small tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Alec gave a sympathetic smile and went to embrace Leslie for comfort. "I'm so scared, Alec!"

"Why? Why, Les?"

"Of everything! Of raising this baby all by myself, of disappointing one of you when she comes in July, of all the financial trouble being a single mom goes through, of all the pain, of everything!" Leslie blurted out like a confession.

"Les, you're gonna be a great mom. And you won't be single! You'll have Kevin and me!"

"You? But what if she's Kevin's?" asked Leslie, pulling out of Alec's grip.

"Even if she's Kevin's, I want to be a big part of your daughter's life. I'm sure if she's mine Kevin would want the same privilege. We'll both be there, because no one can do it all by themselves. Even single parents have support systems."

"Like your mother!" Leslie remembered.

"Yeah. If it weren't for Aunt Sophia, mom would've turned me into a Hell's Angel!" said Alec. "Had it not been for my dad bailing on us on my 7th birthday..."

"Your dad never BAILED on you totally. He still sent you presents every few years…he gave you the car, remember?"

"But he was never THERE!" said Alec, hanging his head. Leslie put her hand on his back and rubbed it in comfort.

"But you'll be there for me?" Leslie asked. Alec nodded.

"Yes." Leslie leaned up and kissed Alec's cheek. "Les, I have a question. When you get the paternity test results, will you get involved with whoever it is?"

"Involved?" asked Leslie.

"Like…will you try and make things work with the father for the baby's sake? Move in with him, and marry him so she can grow up with a 'traditional' family?"

Leslie rolled her eyes. "Alec, it's so like you to be a perfectionist! No. I will love who I want to. Both of you promised me you'll stay in her life, and that's all that matters. As for the 'traditional' family, that's an old notion that came out of the 50's with the homemaker mom and the workaholic dad who still found time to play football with the kids in the park on Sundays. Times have changed. My daughter won't care if her biological father is her mother's husband," she reasoned. Alec smiled.

"If she's lucky, your daughter is going to be as wise and brave as you are," said Alec.

"Oh, Alec!" Leslie blushed and patted her stomach. Alec intertwined his fingers with hers. Unrepentantly, Leslie didn't pull away.

"Les, I wish I'd never kicked you out of the apartment," Alec confessed. "I was being a jerk. I was looking like a bad guy in front of everyone, and you know me. I never really apologized for that. May I now?"

"I guess so," said Leslie.

Alec nodded. "God I love you! I'm so sorry for pressuring you into marriage!" Alec scooped Leslie in his arms and kissed her passionately. Leslie actually kissed him back.

"Alec, you're wonderful. What can I say? But what's done is done. I can't get back with you for Kevin's sake. Kevin will be devastated and if it turns out you're the father, he'll be heartbroken…and he won't need you to throw him off a fire escape!"

Alec laughed, recalling the now-stupid memory.

"You understand I have to be fair. Truth be told, I think I love you too. But nothing can happen between us anymore. We have to move on for his sake, because I don't want another explosion occurring, especially now. You know?"

Alec looked at his feet as he began to turn red. Oh shit. Kaboom. Alec was going to explode again. Leslie braced herself for a huge fit.

But to her surprise, Alec choked back any anger he had and nodded. "I agree, Les."

"We can do it, Alec. It's for the good of my…our baby."

"Ours?"

"You KNOW what I mean!" said Leslie. Alec smiled and nodded. "We're going to be strong, okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

Leslie took her hand out of Alec's and walked back into the party. Alec waited a moment for Leslie to move across the room before he came in. Alec knew Leslie was right. If they got involved again, everyone's lives would be screwed again. No one wanted that. It was dangerous.

Alec just wished he could turn back time.

* * *

_**A/N: **I put Billy in just for you, Kristen! This won't be the last of him, I assure you he will reappear later on!_


	10. Leslie's Necklace

_**A.N: **My xmas gift to Kristen, an update! LOL. Merry Xmas, galpal!_

* * *

As the weather got warmer, Leslie got even bigger and even more helpless. Because no apartment was to be found, and Leslie wanted to move as little as possible (her back was hurting too much), she took Alec up on his "my door is always open" offer. Alec saw this as an advantage, as now his phone bill wouldn't be so high. Poor Leslie was so exhausted after just going to the bathroom and going to the table to eat, Alec and Kevin owed to her to let her relax. But Leslie kept both men constantly on their feet. But none of them got irate; they knew she wasn't pregnant on purpose. But pretty soon Kevin and Alec were feeling the burn themselves…

"Alec, can I have a foot massage?"

"Kevin, may I have a water bottle?"

"Alec, can you run out and get this month's _Modern Mother_ for me?"

"Kevin, my head hurts; could you get me an ice pack?"

Leslie kept Alec and Kevin on their feet from 8 AM when she woke up to 10 PM when she went to bed. Of course, she didn't lounge around all day. Leslie tried to keep active as she could. She and Kevin took walks around the block a few times a week, and Alec accompanied Leslie to Lamaze classes (Alec found all that breathing stuff bullshit, but it seemed to comfort Leslie, so Alec put up with it) and would always treat her to ice cream after class.

With April came a random heat wave…and Leslie's third trimester. The baby grew faster within Leslie, and she began to feel like her gut was ready to explode with babies flying everywhere. One afternoon, a rainstorm attempted to break the heat wave, but the pouring rain was warm and only added humidity to the heat. For once, Leslie was out of bed, helping Kevin chop vegetables for a stir fry.

"God, I wish it were winter again!" Leslie moaned as she wiped her forehead for the umpteenth time. "I swear to God I'm going to melt by June." Kevin smiled and tossed a bottle of water at her, which she dropped.

"Oh crap!" Leslie cussed, wondering how she could pick it off the floor. Kevin stooped to get it for her and placed it firmly on the counter. "I feel like a cripple!" she whined.

"Calm down, Les. Only three more months," said Kevin.

"I can't stand this for three more days!" she cried. Kevin nodded.

"I can only imagine what you're going through," he commented.

"No, you can't EVEN imagine!" Leslie said. Kevin laughed.

Kevin looked down at his small pile of chopped chicken bits ready to go into the wok when it got hot enough. Leslie finished the vegetables quicklyand set the knife down.

"I get so tired so quickly, I feel like a defected robot!" she said. Leslie stepped away from the counter and rubbed her stomach. She felt her daughter give her a big kick hello in response. "Oomph! Amazing, I still can't get used to it. I'll wake up at three in the morning and feel this one doing her morning aerobics routine!" Kevin smiled and reached out to feel the baby, but pulled his hand back.

"Go ahead, you've felt it before!" Leslie allowed. Kevin shook his head.

"I can't."

"Why not? Afraid she'll bruise you?" asked Leslie.

"No, it's just..."

"What?"

"Alec wouldn't like it," said Kevin.

"Why would it matter what Alec thinks?" asked Leslie, massaging the side of her belly.

"Because you know he wants you back," said Kevin. Leslie sighed woefully and gritted her teeth underneath her lips.

"Kevin, you know I promised both of you I wouldn't get romantically involved with either of you!" Leslie said.

"You can't control love, Leslie. I'd have thought you learned that by now," Kevin said.

"Kevin, please. I have more concerns on my mind than falling in love," said Leslie. "You know no matter what happens you'll both be my best friends!"

Kevin nodded. "We're all friends…JUST friends?" he assured.

"Just friends," Leslie vowed. The door opened and Alec came in loaded down with bags from various stores. So THAT was where he'd been all afternoon!

"A little help, Kev?" Alec pleaded. Leslie ran (although it WAS more of a waddle) to Alec's side and grabbed two bags. Alec saw it was Leslie who'd helped him. "Jesus! You scared me! I thought you'd be on the sofa taking your mid-afternoon pre-dinner post-carbo-loaded snack nap!"

"Very funny," said Leslie. "I feel like I'm a burden on you two!" she moped. Alec rolled his eyes and took Leslie in his arms.

"No way in hell are you a burden!" Alec assured. "I've heard stories from those fathers at Lamaze classes, and some of those birds are having moods swings and other crazy-mom things…"

Leslie suddenly got whiny and sad in the voice. "What does that mean?"

"Oh shit!" Alec thought he'd triggered Leslie's first mood swing of the pregnancy. Leslie suddenly got a grin on her face.

"I'm KIDDING!" Leslie said, putting the bags down on the counter. "What did you go out for in this rain anyways?"

"A few baby things," Alec said, digging into a bag. "A few bibs…" Alec pulled out a few pink-and-white striped bibs. "…and I found this doll on the sale rack." Alec pulled out a curly redheaded doll with pretty blue eyes. Leslie fondled her hair with admiration.

"I never thought I'd see the day Alec Newbury went to the store and bought bibs and baby dolls!" Kevin remarked, tossing a tiny pearl of onion into the steaming wok.

"Don't get used to it," Alec said. "I was getting dirty looks at the department store all day."

Leslie reached into a bag and pulled out a small box and went to open it, when suddenly Alec reached out and grabbed.

"Don't open that!" he suddenly snapped. Leslie looked hurt. "It's for someone else."

"Who?" asked Leslie, suspiciously.

"A young lady, a lady who owns my heart now and forever," said Alec, with a serious face. Leslie's eyes began welling up with tears, but she quickly blinked them back. Someone else? Alec never mentioned a lover before. Leslie wanted to smash in Alec's skull, but she looked at Kevin and remembered her vow of keeping her emotions buried for his sake. Leslie nodded.

"So you'll be going out tonight?" Leslie inquired.

"I'm not going out TONIGHT," said Alec. Leslie nodded. She just couldn't believe Alec had moved on so quickly. But it was inevitable.

"We're making stir-fry," said Leslie, blinking frantically. Alec licked his lips and went quickly into the kitchen, stuffing the small box in his coat pocket. Leslie felt like her heart was broken, and her stomach ached.

And it wasn't her baby kicking.

* * *

The rain turned into thunder and rain that night. Kevin went home for the night to his apartment, Alec was in the bedroom, and Leslie sat on the sofa, which was up against the window. The window was still open, and the wind and rain was getting Leslie wet as she stared outside at the rain. The baby had settled down for the night and kicking had ceased, so Leslie's mind was on Alec and his new love interest. Who was she? How did he meet her when he was around Leslie most of the spring? Leslie felt lost. Once Alec married this girl (if he did, that box looked an awful lot like a jewelry box) would the girl force Alec away from Leslie, and what exactly was this newbie like anyways? Would she be sympathetic and let Alec stick around to be a part of her daughter's life, or would she be jealous and make sure Alec stayed clear of Leslie and the baby? Leslie let the rain fall on her head as she thought about all this. She didn't even hear Alec come up behind her. 

"Les, what the hell? You'll get sick!" Alec yelled. Leslie snapped to and shut the window. She turned around to face Alec, who carried a large clothing box under his arm.

"Alec! I thought you went to bed!" she said. Alec smiled.

"Not really. Can we talk?" Alec asked. Leslie smiled and wriggled herself to her feet (she didn't know how much longer she would be able to do that), giving Alec a seat.

"What about?" she asked.

Alec messed around with the box for a minute. He then handed it to Leslie. "I know you won't be able to wear it until after the birth, but I really wanted you to have it."

Leslie opened the box, and she suddenly had a flashback as she pulled out the red lacy nightgown she'd left behind when she moved out last fall. Leslie gasped and didn't want to start crying. "Oh god! My…but why, Alec?"

"I wanted to return it to you, you know, because once she's born you won't have much money for your own nightclothes," Alec said indifferently. Leslie wanted to cry. That wasn't the real reason, it was so Alec's new girlfriend wouldn't find another girl's lingerie in his place. Leslie wished Alec would just go away.

"Alec, who is she, you're new girl?" asked Leslie. "What will happen to me when she finds out I'm possibly having your child?" Leslie paced the room. "I want to meet her! And when will you tell her about me?"

"She already knows," said Alec, smiling. Leslie wanted to die.

"What did she say?" asked Leslie.

"She found out the same time you did!" Alec said. Leslie scowled. JULES!

"How COULD you date Jules? Alec, didn't you even THINK about my feelings for you for two seconds?" Leslie blurted out.

"It's hard to suppress your feelings, isn't it? No, she isn't Jules," said Alec. "It's YOU! I just didn't want to give this to you in front of Kevin!" Alec pulled out the jewelry box and handed it to Leslie. Leslie gasped, feeling embarrassed. "It's been just as miserable for me to keep quiet about my feelings in front of Kevin," Alec confessed. Leslie nodded.

"Open the box!" Alec egged. Leslie opened the small box as Alec leaned back and edged himself over to the corner of the sofa, settling his back in the corner. Leslie gasped as she pulled out a gold necklace with five diamond-lined letters on individual charms on a golden chain. The lettered spelled M-O-M-M-Y. Leslie wanted to cry.

"Alec, it's gorgeous!" Leslie sighed.

"So are you!" said Alec. Leslie looked at him. "I can't stand keeping it a secret from Kevin. Leslie, I want to be with you, no matter who the father is! Here, let me help, I wanna see it on you!"

Leslie unclasped the necklace and sat down between Alec's widened legs and handed it to Alec. Alec put the piece of jewelry around Leslie's neck and closed the clasp. Leslie fingered it and smiled. "Thank you, Alec!"

"You're welcome," Alec replied. Leslie yawned. "Les, you shouldn't be up so late, you have a doctor's appointment in the monring AND a Lamaze class in the afternoon. You need your sleep, young loady!" Alec mock-scolded. Leslie laughed.

"I do think I need a bit of sleep," Leslie said. Instead of getting up, Leslie leaned back on Alec, who in turn wrapped his arms around Leslie. Within five minutes, Alec and Leslie were dead asleep, Alec holding Leslie in his arms.

* * *

Thinking both Leslie and Alec were asleep, Kevin used his key to get back into Alec's apartment to grab his wallet, which he'd left by the stove earlier that evening. The lights were out, so Kevin quickly snatched the wallet and headed out, but a small cooing sound stopped him dead in his tracks. Silhouetted against the window (it was still pouring rain) was the sofa, and on it were Alec and Leslie, the latter cradled in the former's arms, both out like lights. Kevin felt a pang in his heart as he studied the golden piece of jewelry around Leslie's neck. Now Kevin had been around Leslie so much that he knew every piece of jewelry she owned by heart…this was new. Alec got it for her. It read "Mommy" in diamond-studded letters. 

Wanting to stab Alec in the heart, but not wanting to wake Leslie, Kevin quickly stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Neither sleepers stirred.


	11. Jules' Advice

_**A/N: **Just a quickie filler so I can progress the story. Enjoy anyways.

* * *

_

"JULES!" Kevin called, storming into Jules' apartment sopping wet at a quarter past ten. None of the lights were out. Jules was still awake. Kevin groaned. "Jules, you're here, right? Come on out, I need to talk with some who ISN'T hormonally stressed!" Kevin paced the living room for a minute or two until Jules emerged from the bedroom, her bangs in curlers, and her toes separated by cotton balls. She wore a nightshirt and tight jeans, no bra evident. What a 'lovely' sight.

"Kevin? What's wrong? Is it Leslie?" asked Jules. Kevin collapsed onto the couch.

"Can I have a shot first?" he asked instead. Jules shuffled to the kitchen and poured two splashes of gin into two glasses, then serving one to Kevin and one to herself. Kevin took a long sip and sat there silenced for a minute.

"You know what Alec and Leslie are doing right now?" asked Kevin.

"Sleeping?"

"Together," said Kevin. Jules spit her mouthful of gin back into the glass.

"Alec and Leslie are screwing around? Ugh, is it even possible for Leslie? That's disgusting!" said Jules, cringing.

"No. They're not doing it; they're just on the couch together. Alec's holding Leslie in his arms and their both sleeping," said Kevin. Jules went red.

"If THAT'S your news, then go home, Kev. It's too late to cry over having loved and lost!" said Jules. "I have to actually get up tomorrow, so—"

"—Jules, I still love Leslie," said Kevin. Jules sat down after a moment next to Kevin.

"Kevin, what happened to the 'Love Sucks' philosophy you were living off of six months ago?" Jules asked. Kevin WAS turning into a pathetic little puppy chasing after a potential mate. It made Jules sick to think that she, Kirbo, and Wendy were the only three left who didn't let love fuck up their whole lives. And even in that case, Kirbo's fiasco with the brown-haired intern (who, in Jules' opinion, could've used a nose job and a detangler) Wendy's nearly unnatural relationship with Billy, and her own old affairs with her boss and other married men, kinda were temporary fuck-ups. Billy and Wendy were a long-distance couple, but at least they were realistic about it. Kevin was being plain sappy in still chasing Leslie.

"Suddenly the sucking stopped," said Kevin. "Now that she might be having my baby, it's reignited the flame."

"But you're gonna get burned and fast if you think she'd rather have Alec," Jules warned.

"Do you think I don't know that? I mean, what if I'm not the father? I lose her! I lose her and the baby!"

Jules rolled her eyes. "Kevin, slap yourself. You're starting to sound like Kirbo did," said Jules.

"At least Dale Biberman wasn't potentially carrying Kirbo's love child! I mean, why does Leslie always end up picking Alec? He treated her like shit and she still won't give him up!"

"That's NOT how I remember it, Kevin, and you know it!"

"That's not the point! Love does suck," Kevin moped.

Jules groaned. "Kevin, if you ask me, you're being a hypocrite. You talk about Alec treating Leslie like shit, but who's the one who wants to be the father of Leslie's baby just so he has a clear path to Leslie? When she has the baby, it will be the baby who Leslie devotes her life to first and foremost. The fact that you just want Leslie back disgusts me."

Kevin sat back and pondered this for a full minute. "You're right. But…I love Leslie. I actually think I love the child too. If neither are mine in the end, I'll be back to square one, and no one on this goddamned earth wants to be where I was."

"Kevin, you won't be at square one. You have a better job at the paper. The only reason you think your life is shit is because you're not getting out. Meeting women, gaining a social life instead of keeping yourself locked in your room like a recluse listening to Aretha all day…"

"You know about my Aretha albums?"

"Kevin, honey. Everyone does."

Kevin turned red for a second.

"What will you do if you are the father, Kevin? Use the baby to chase after Leslie? Make her think she owes you?"

"No. I mean, a daughter will give me a little more purpose, you know? I'm not in it completely for Leslie. Having a baby of my own…I mean, what if I never find the right girl?"

"What if you don't and Alec's the father?"

"I'll jump off the face of the goddamn earth," Kevin said. Jules frowned and knitted her eyebrows together. "Seriously? I really don't know. I have no other girl friends besides you and Wendy, so…"

"I can be your social connection, Kev! I have a few chicas I can introduce you to if you want!"

"Thanks, Jules!" Kevin laughed. "But even if I'm not the father, I still want the baby in my life. I've been doing all this stuff for Les and been really happy about all of it."

"I doubt Alec and Les will cut you off from the kid. But Kev, look at it this way: if Alec's the dad and he and Les get back together, they'll be tied down to the kid and you and I can go out partying and meeting people!"

"But what if I want to be tied down?"

"Kevin, you're crazy if you want to be tied down!" Jules said, getting off the sofa to put away her shot glass.

"I do. I mean, I don't want to die a bachelor! I wanna leave a few pups behind to carry on my legacy!"

"What legacy? A two-room skanky apartment, a set of bongos, and a moldy ashtray you stole from the D.C. Holiday Inn!" Jules said.

"That's been my point all along! No one lived forever. That's why people have kids, so the kids can carry on the memory of the parents, right?"

"I guess…" Jules came back out onto the sofa, this time with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Well, if I die without kids, then I'll be just a forgotten memory that no one gives a shit about. If Leslie's daughter is mine, then at least I know I have a little piece of me left above ground when they stick me underneath it. It's a comforting thought, always has been for me," Kevin said.

"Whoa, deep."

"No one in my family's lived to be over 55. Did I tell you that? The Dolenz curse?"

"No," said Jules.

"My great great grandparents met in Portugal, right? SO they get married and punch out four kids, the oldest being my great grandmother. They turn 55 and decide to emigrate to the states with the kids. The ship sinks halfway across the ocean, the four kids lived, but the double-great ones were lost at sea. After that came some kinda war that took my greats away at 53 and 54. My grandma and grandpa got cancer and emphysema, respectively at 49 and 51. My mom's 52 with lymphoma and my dad died in a car wreck at 41. My clock's ticking, Jules," described Kevin. Jules lit up a cigarette and took a delicate puff.

"Kevin, you can't believe in all that bullshit," said Jules.

"But I do, okay? I'm already 24, you'd think I'd at least have MET someone by now! I'm at my fucking mid-life crisis!"

"Kevin, you're being a goddamn drama queen. Talk to Les in the morning and get all this settled then, okay? But I'm tired and need some fucking sleep," said Jules. Jules took the opened cigarette pack and handed it to Kevin. "Want one?"

Kevin stared at the pack. He almost took one out but thought about Leslie and her unborn baby's health. It wouldn't do him any good to get re-addicted. Kevin chucked the pack on the floor, got up, and left Jules in the apartment without a single word of departure.


	12. Kevin's Doubts

On June 8th, exactly one month until the baby's due date, Alec and Leslie were in the apartment, eating strawberry shortcake. Leslie sat lounging on the sofa picking at the mound of whipped cream on her plate while Alec was pacing the floor considering more baby options. Leslie's belly was still growing, but luckily the kicking had slowed down a bit (the baby didn't have much room). Leslie was getting increasingly house-bound and sometimes had to get up to pee four times a night. She was exhausted, but gritting her teeth against the hardships and carrying on. What was interesting was the fact that Kevin rarely came over anymore, and when he did, he didn't look Alec in the eye. Alec seemed to be just as puzzled as she was. Was Kevin sick?

"The women's clinic on Columbus Avenue may be a little more expensive for birthing, but it's a specialist type thing so it's technically worth it. They'll give you more individualized attention if you have a problem," said Alec.

Leslie shook her head. "Alec, does it really matter where I have the baby?" she said, licking her index finger, doused in whipped cream.

"It matters the world. Would you rather know for a fact you and your child will have all the attention she needs, or risk mixing her in with coughing old people and sick people?"

"Alec, the maternity ward is separate from the rest and you know it!" Leslie said, rolling her eyes at Alec's absentmindedness.

"Leslie, trust me, okay?"

"Alec, if you want me to deliver in the women's clinic, just say it's what you prefer and I'll go!" Leslie said, eating a strawberry.

Alec looked at Leslie and smiled. Then he reached a hand out and touched Leslie's stomach.

"She doesn't kick as much. She's got no room left in there," Leslie said. Alec still caressed Leslie's stomach. It gave Leslie chills.

"Les, after the birth, you're staying with me," Alec decided. Leslie groaned.

"Alec I can't! What'll Kevin say?" asked Leslie.

"Why are we still on the subject of Kevin?" asked Alec. "Do you love me again or not?" Alec's tone of voice was rising.

"Alec, I never stopped loving you. I still love you, very much. But what if she's Kevin's?"

Alec was silenced. Alec had barely considered Kevin claiming paternity to the child. Alec had been so involved over the past 8 months between working for Senator Hoggins and taking care of Leslie and the baby that he hadn't had time to consider the fact that Alec might not be the father. Alec had gotten used to the idea of late-night feedings, Leslie humming the baby to sleep with her clear (but still somewhat imperfect) voice while Alec got a bottle of warm formula together. He'd even prepared himself and Leslie financially, setting up a separate checking account and asking the nursery school Leslie worked at to allow her to come back full-time after a 3-month post-natal maternity leave (which they willingly granted…Leslie had a way with children). Alec promised Leslie he wouldn't push anything marital like before. He also vowed to cut himself off from external affairs (truth be told, he'd cut himself off from screwing around as soon as Leslie had moved out of his apartment the first time and never once regretted missing out on playing the field). The thought of all of this preparation in vain made Alec skip a heartbeat.

"Alec? Are you okay?" Leslie asked. Alec had frozen when he pondered all of this. Leslie's voice made him snap to.

"Oh, oh yeah, I'm fine," said Alec. He paused, then asked again, "So you're not staying?"

Before Leslie could open her mouth, Kevin knocked on the wall. He'd come into the apartment. He was smiling weakly.

"Hey guys," he said, casually enough. But Leslie could see something was wrong with his eyes.

"It's about time you showed up!" Alec snapped at Kevin. Leslie yelped.

"Alec! Can you help me up please?" she asked. Alec and Kevin dashed to the sofa and took a hand, helping Leslie stand (albeit unstably) on her own two feet. "Kevin, could you take me down to Lizzie's Deli? I'm kinda in the mood for a sub tonight," she said. She wanted to get Kevin alone. Something had to be solved.

"I'll go out and get one for you, what do you want?" asked Alec, butting in. Leslie shook her head.

"No, Alec. I need to go. Um…Kevin knows a guy there who can get me a sub just the way I like it, so we both have to go…alone," said Leslie. Kevin looked confused. He didn't know a guy at Lizzie's! But Leslie shot him a look pleading with him to go along with it. She wanted to talk to him alone, no doubt. Kevin nodded when Alec gave him an odd look.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. Les called me after lunch," Kevin added. Leslie smiled and nodded.

Alec thought about this (he was beginning to be a bit overprotective of Leslie now that she only had a month left of her pregnancy). He nodded.

"Kev, don't fool around, have her back in an hour. She could go into labor early and she's gotta have me around because I have our route to the women's clinic all picked out," Alec ordered. Kevin nodded, and Leslie moaned. Alec was turning into her own father!

Leslie grabbed her purse and went to the door. Kevin followed, giving Alec a look before shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Lizzie's Deli was a quaint little café. Leslie always loved having a 6-inch turkey sub on whole wheat with a small dash of Tabasco sauce along with lettuce, tomatoes, and peppers. And that what she got. Kevin got an egg salad sandwich (a rather plain choice, according to Leslie). 

"Kevin, where have you been?" asked Leslie once they were seated in a booth.

"I've been busy," Kevin said. "I got another job."

Leslie nearly spit out her soda. "Another job? What about the op-ed job you had?"

"I won't be able to support a child with it if your daughter's mine," Kevin said. "I wanted to make sure I can contribute my share, so I got a job with **LOWMAN'S GAZETTE** as an assistant to the editor-in-chief."

"LOWMAN'S? That's a regional magazine!" Leslie said, awed.

"Yeah, it's a nicer paycheck," said Kevin. Leslie looked at her feet.

"But what if—"

"—Alec's the father?" Kevin finished. Leslie nodded. "Look, Les. I'm getting kinda worried. Look, I'd sell my soul to have your baby be my baby, but of course that could not happen. I really love the child, and I really need to know…what if it is Alec?" Kevin asked.

"You really want the baby?" asked Leslie. All she could think about was Alec's reaction if he was sitting next to her.

"I love her as if I knew she were my daughter," confessed Kevin.

"Kevin. I promise you that no matter what, you will be a key part in my child's life, just like you have been in my life," said Leslie. Kevin chuckled nervously.

"Les, you have something for Alec, don't you?" he asked, almost impulsively.

"What do you mean?" asked Leslie.

"I saw you two lying on the couch. That letter necklace he bought you, and not to mention I've seen him fondling your nightgown on more than one occasion like he had a fetish for you," Kevin explained. "Please tell me the truth."

Leslie hesitated. She felt she could tell Kevin. Kevin could keep his head a lot easier than Alec ever could.

"I do. I guess I do. But Kevin, don't let that disturb you at all. Alec and I won't make anything of it. I didn't even tell Alec this yet…" Leslie paused and sighed woefully. "…but I talked to a friend of Wendy's, Mr. Katovitch the other day on the phone while Alec was at work. The man offered me a small apartment in the back of his piano store. It only has a bedroom, a living room, and a bathroom, and it's VERY small, but I can live there rent free if I work 3 hours a day in the piano shop, which will be wonderful. The baby will be right there and I can even work longer if I need extra cash! It'll give me independence and it'll still provide my child with everything she needs. Al won't like it, but we both know we need to resist each other, for my daughter's sake…and yours," said Leslie.

"Why won't you tell Alec?" asked Kevin.

"Because Al wants me to stay with him even after the birth," said Leslie. Kevin nodded.

"Well you do need to strike out on your own. It sounds like a great opportunity for you," said Kevin.

"Oh it is! Kevin, I think I do love Alec again, and…and it scares me," Leslie confessed. "That's why I'm moving into the apartment behind Katovitch's Piano Store as soon as I'm released from the women's clinic."

Kevin looked at Leslie. Her shoulders were dropped and her body language revealed she wasn't happy at the idea of leaving Alec's apartment. She was tearing herself away from Alec; the one person Kevin knew made Leslie truly happy, all for his own sake. This made Kevin feel like shit. It didn't seem right. Kevin cleared his throat and finished his sandwich.

"I want to be even-steven with the two of you even after the paternity test, because I have been up until now. And how can I if I feel a different something for Alec? It isn't fair to you, so that's why I need to leave. You both will have a huge role in my baby girl's life, I promise you that much." Leslie felt hot tears well up in her eyes. Kevin noted her voice getting higher, as if she were about to cry. "I just need to learn to get over him! Our world would be such a better place if he went his way and I went mine! Our relationship tore the seven of us apart before. I can't let that same pressure fall on my daughter!" Leslie struggled to hold back tears. Kevin stood up.

"I think we need to get you back to Alec's place…" Kevin said, standing Leslie carefully up and guiding her out the door.

* * *

After Kevin got Leslie home, she almost immediately collapsed onto Alec's bed and fell asleep. Alec and Kevin turned down the lights so she could sleep and moved to the kitchen, where they sat at the table. Kevin didn't speak a word. All he listened to was Alec talking about him begging Leslie to stay with him in the apartment. 

"…I mean, at least stay here until the baby's a year old! I'm not an infant expert, but isn't a dramatic change of scenery traumatic to a baby in the first year of life or something? Besides, it's not like Les has anywhere else to go…"

Kevin finally interrupted after Alec had talked nonstop for about an hour uninterrupted. "You want Leslie to stay with you!" he accused. Alec gave Kevin an odd and innocent look. Kevin COULDN'T know about his affair with Leslie! He had no idea Kevin already knew.

"I think she can do whatever she wants, but she's got a VERY limited selection of places outside of here," Alec said.

"You know what I think? I think you want Les to stay but you're making it sound like she needs you and you're the one hangin' tough, which is just like your reaction to everything else!" Kevin said.

"Psh! NO! What makes you think that?" Kevin stood up

"Because you know who's the one REALLY hangin' tough right now? SHE is! She's in love with you, but she feels the need to isolate herself in order to give ME a fair chance! I hate how you're acting like I'm clueless right now, Alec. I'm no idiot. I saw the necklace, I saw you two sleeping on the couch together. All you two are talking about is giving me an equal part in her baby's life because it COULD be mine, but yet you both constantly feel the need to keep secrets from me!" Kevin snapped. "As long as we've all known each other, the seven of us, I've always been the philosophical conspiracy theorist who always knew the right thing to say. But for once, you guys have left me without a comeback. I'm done. I have a million doubts running through my head at light speed right now and I can't deal with it anymore." Before Alec could yell back, Kevin had grabbed his keys and ran out of the apartment, leaving Alec dumbstruck in his wake.

* * *

Kevin had stood for nearly an hour in the muggy evening air outside the building. Some of the sign's lights were now beginning to fade and flicker. It was coming on midnight. Kevin was debating whether or not he wanted to go inside. But within five minutes, the place would shut down. The porky man in the queer waiter's uniform on the inside of the now all but vacant building was almost done stacking chairs for the night, from what Kevin could see through the window. Kevin finally gathered the courage to walk up to the window and knock on the window. The bartender on the inside went up to the window. 

"We're closed!" he grunted.

"Wally, lemme come in for just one drink?"

"Hey, don't I know you?" asked Wally. Kevin nodded his head. "You're Kirbo's roommate! The depressed one?"

Kevin laughed at the name he was known by. The Depressed One. Amen.

"That's me, Wally, let me in! I need a drink!"

Wally stood in the window a moment. Then he grunted and unlocked the door. "Be out of here in fifteen so I can get home to Bertha," Wally ordered. Kevin nodded and sighed, stepping into the building. Walking over the threshold gave Kevin chills.

It was the first time in eight months he'd stepped into St. Elmo's Bar…and the first time ever he'd set foot in there alone.


	13. Leslie's Call

June turned into a sweltering month. Just ten days after Kevin's confrontation of both Alec and Leslie, the thermometer rose thirty degrees and now daily hit 90 degrees with ease. Alec had luckily installed an air conditioner so other than the doctor's appointment she had on the 9th; she stayed in the apartment so she wouldn't boil. Alec and Kevin both felt a need to stay secluded in the apartment with her and continue with being her helpers, so Kevin temporarily made a home in the apartment as well, setting up a cot near the sofa, which Alec slept on now (Leslie was getting too big, she slept in Alec's bed). Alec felt like he was running a boarding house, and he was the maid. Alec was up half the night, waiting in anxiety in case Leslie popped up at his side with a suitcase saying "Alec, it's time." Leslie assured both men that Dr. Standish said, if anything, she would be late with the delivery, as the baby hadn't even flipped yet (neither Kevin nor Alec knew the significance of 'flipping' so they just smiled and nodded). As far as the battle for apartments/loyalty battles between Alec and Kevin, Leslie had begged both men to forget it all, it was the LAST thing she needed, more stress. Leslie still hadn't told Alec about her home in the back of Mr. Katovitch's piano store, and Kevin vowed to keep quiet. So for the next ten days, all was quiet.

June 18th was an average (if not stifling hot) day. Leslie wanted to keep up her strength in spite of the heat, so she was walking around Alec's apartment as much as she could. Leslie could have sworn that she felt like she was carrying the baby lower than before. It felt almost as if her skin would rip and the baby would come tumbling onto the floor. It felt weird. Alec and Kevin still kept beside her, in case she was in need of absolutely anything.

Leslie happened to catch a glimpse of Kevin, sprawled out on Alec's bed, out like a light with papers scattered all around him. Leslie smiled and sighed. Suddenly, Alec burst into the apartment, home from work. He threw off his jacket and loosened his tie, heading straight to Leslie.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Alec, I still have two weeks to go, I'm not going to have the baby today," she said. Leslie took a minute to look at Alec. Bags were developing under his eyes. His muscles were tense, his hands were shaking. Kevin ran in between them.

"Good, you're home. We need to get Les some dinner…" Kevin said. Leslie grunted. She felt so needy! She thought for a moment. Alec and Kevin really needed some time for themselves. Luckily she already had a surprise in the works for them…and it should be arriving any minute now.

"You guys, there's still some leftover lasagna in the fridge, I can get it myself," Leslie insisted. Alec sighed.

"Hoggin's re-election campaigning is firing up, and he himself asked me to be his campaign manager's right hand. It'll bring in a lot of cash for the baby, but it'll mean a lot more time away from you, so I might have to turn it down," Alec said. Leslie shook her head.

"Alec, no! Don't give this up on a count of me! Please take the job! The election is in NOVEMBER, and I'm due in JULY! It'll be a waist of a good paycheck; the baby will be four months old by then!" Leslie kept looking in the way of the door. She finally heard the knock she'd been waiting for. Alec rushed to open the door. Billy and Kirbo stepped inside. Leslie smiled.

"Billy? You came back!" Kevin remarked.  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Alec.

"Eh, knowing Momma Les was due in a fortnight, I took two weeks PAID vacation that I actually EARNED and came back up to, ah, you know. Help out in any way I could," said Billy. Leslie beamed.

"But tonight, it's men's night out!" added Kirbo. Kevin looked at Alec.

"Um…what?" Kevin asked, looking at Leslie.

"I called Finnegan's and reserved a table for the four of you guys for a testosterone-filled night without a single pregnant belly in sight!" Leslie said happily. "Surprise!"

"Finnegan's Bar?" asked Kevin. Leslie nodded happily, rubbing her stomach.

"The one we could never get into because it was always booked?" asked Alec.

"I called in a few favors, and it's all paid for, on me!" Leslie said.

"C'mon you guys, I asked Tony to have a pitcher of beer waiting for us so I could suck off the head!" Billy said.

Alec and Kevin smiled at each other, but then Alec shook his head.

"No, I can't go," he said. "Les, no one will be here in case you go into—"

"—Al! I JUST said a minute ago that I can pretty much guarantee no action is happening tonight!"

"What about if you need anything?" asked Kevin.

"You have my number and I have the number of the bar in case you need anything!" said Leslie. "Go, Alec. Go have fun, please? You've done so much for me and this is how I wanna thank you! Please go, or else I'll feel bad!" Leslie begged. Alec thought for a moment, then grinned.

"Then let's get wasted!" cried Billy. Leslie laughed. Billy and Kirbo headed out the door. Kevin stopped in the doorway and turned. Alec bent down so his head was equal-height with Leslie's belly. He whispered into her belly button as if he was talking to his daughter.

"Promise to be good for mommy and to not make any trouble? Trust me, it's better in there than it is out here, okay? You're not missing shit!"

"_ALEC!_" Leslie gasped, amused. Kevin smiled weakly. They really did have a certain bond between them. It made his heart feel hollow knowing they were breaking it for him. Alec kissed Leslie's cheek and dashed out the door with Kevin. Leslie smiled as she rubbed her stomach and watched the door close softly in front of her.

Now, about that lasagna…

* * *

"Fred! Another Long Island Iced Tea over here!" called out Billy. A tall, husky man nodded and went to get his order. The atmosphere was crowded and intoxicating. It was exhilarating for Kevin and Alec, neither of whom had been free to have an evening for themselves for a long, long time. They'd been wasting themselves (Kevin a LOT more than Alec) at Finnegan's for nearly 4 hours, and it was now totoally dark outside as it came on 8 PM. 

"Billy! You've had plenty!" Alec warned. "You'll knock yourself out if you have much more!"

"I meant for you, jackass! You look like you need another!" Billy laughed. Kirbo snorted. It sucked being the designated driver, especially after a 7 out of 12 Rock/Paper/Scissors competition with Billy to see who was stuck with that particular honor. Kirbo grabbed his Shirley Temple glass and took a sip, feeling like a baby.

"Is anyone else seeing in shades of blue?" asked Kevin, who probably had more booze than Billy and Alec combined. "Wow…I feel like my nose is missing!"

Alec gave Kevin an odd look. "I really wanna find a way to repay Les for this. I mean, Finnegan's is so hard to get into!"

"Al, the whole point of this is Les repaying YOU, and you're talking about repaying HER?" asked Billy, finishing a mug of beer.

"Well, I feel like I really owe her, you know? I mean, she's having my baby and yet she's insisting on giving back to me!" Kevin was too drunk to note that Alec said 'my baby' instead of 'mine or Kevin's baby.' Instead, Kevin was rambling without even thinking.

"So Alec, what will you do with yourself when Les moves out?" Kevin asked. Alec spit his gin back into the cup.

"Les isn't going anywhere. She's staying with me after she has the baby!" he said.

"She didn't tell you yet?" Kevin blurted out. The words coming out of his mouth actually seemed to sober him up…and he instantly regretted what he said. Alec's face turned red almost instantly…then purple. Alec's face was like a huge mood ring. Alec stood up, which made Kevin want to disappear.

"Tell. Me. What?" Alec asked firmly. Kevin knew something. And Alec was still sober enough to kick Kevin's ass if he DID know something…

"Oh, nothing. Uh, FRED? I need a cup of coffee over here please?" Kevin shouted. Alec's nostrils flared…Kevin was tempted to shove a quarter up his nose to see how much of it would fit.

"WHAT did Leslie say that she didn't want me to hear?" Alec said through gritted teeth. Kevin looked around and shrugged. Kirbo and Billy remained silent and motionless….for their own safety.  
"Nothing," was all Kevin could say with a shaky voice. Alec could see the lying in his eyes. He lost a bit of control and immediately grabbed Kevin's collar and hoisted him to his feet.

"TELL ME!" Alec demanded. Kevin had no choice. It was he and his big mouth.

"Les got a place behind Katovitch's Piano Store for her and her baby because she didn't want to pick sides!" Kevin spoke a mile a minute. But unfortunately for him, Alec had heard every word…and he grew a whole new shade of red…an inhuman shade of red. Alec threw Kevin to the floor, causing chaos in the bar. Alec began throwing a fit.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER? SHE WAS GONNA STAY WITH ME! YOU SAID SOMETHING TO MAKE HER CHANGE HER MIND!!!! TELL ME, YOU RAT BASTARD!!! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!!" Alec screamed.

"I didn't do anything to persuade her!" Kevin tried to cover himself. Billy and Kirbo leapt in the middle to try and hold Alec back. They're attempts were for naught. Alec kept fighting against them. Things were getting out of hand as Kevin tried to scramble away from Alec as he continued his melodramatic rage.

"Alec, you're making a scene!" Kirbo warned.

"I'm not getting a scene, I'm getting a Broadway Musical!" said Kevin, covering his head with his hands and Alec got ever so much closer to putting his lights out...

Suddenly, an overweight bald bartender, holding a phone in his hand, yelled, his voice booming loud. It was loud enough to silence even Alec and the chaotic bar fight that was breaking out.

"SHUUUUUUUT UUUUP!!!" he yelled. The bar went silent. "There's a lady on the phone for…hold on…who are you calling for? ALEC NEWBURY? ALEC NEWBURY! There's a call for you! Some girl named…Leslie!" Alec immediately regained composure. Kevin scrambled to his feet and followed Alec to the bar (at a safe distance…and of course, behind Billy and Kirbo for protection). Alec grabbed the phone from the fat bartender.

"Leslie? Is everything okay?"

"Alec?" Leslie sounded winded. "My water broke!" Alec's eyes went wide. Didn't Dr. Standish say something about breaking water?

"What does that mean? Is it bad?" Alec sounded confused.

"Yeah, it is, Alec. It means—GAAAHHH!!!" Leslie screamed right into the phone. Alec bit his lip and threw a worried look at Kirbo and Billy. He didn't look at Kevin.

"What? What's going on, Les? You need me to come home?"

"Yes! Alec, I'm having the baby!"

"WHAT? Les, are you sure?"

"Alec, it's time! I'm in labor, the baby's coming no—OWW!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Just get home…it hurts like hell and I don't think it's supposed to this soon!"

"Okay, Les, baby! Hold on! Kev and I will be right there!"

"HURRY!" Alec hung up the phone and looked at Kevin with a horrified look.

"The baby's coming!" he announced.

"Are you sure?" asked Kevin, rubbing a spot on his cheek where he felt a tooth Alec knocked loose.

"Common Kirbo!" Alec tossed his car keys to Kirbo. "You're driving!" Kirbo caught the keys and ran outside along with a panicking Alec and Kevin. Billy remained in the bar. Everyone was staring at him. Billy smiled.

"Fred! Pour a round of Bloody Maries for everyone on me! Here's to Momma Les!" The room erupted in cheers as Kirbo drove the old Cadillac out of the parking lot at breakneck speed.


	14. Kirbo's Driving Skills

"GODDAMNIT! Why can't they invent a phone you can carry around WITH you? Who ever heard of traffic at 9 o'clock at night?" Alec yelled frantically. The Cadillac had been stuck in a traffic jam for a whole hour. They would've gotten out and walked, but it was six miles down the road to Alec's apartment, where Leslie was probably rolling on the floor in agony. Alec wanted to cry at the thought.

Kevin saw Alec in the front seat beside Kirbo, biting his fingernails and panicking. Kevin sat back in his seat and toyed with the skinny necktie hanging from his neck. Kevin was worried just as much as Alec was, but Kevin was feeling something else. Alec was afraid for Leslie. He really did care. Before, Kevin had thought all Alec wanted in Leslie was a perfect wife to complete his magazine-cover family image and to give him a little curly-haired girl and a cute blue-eyed boy to add to the perfect Newbury family. But after 8 ½ months of observation, Kevin noted that perhaps what Alec felt for Leslie was sincere…maybe even love.

"Alec, buddy. Relax. I can see the flares about ½ a mile down the road where the accident was. We'll be to Les' rescue sooner than you can imagine!" said Kirbo.

"If we aren't there in ten seconds I swear to god someone's ass is grass!" Alec threatened.

"It won't be long," Kirbo assured. Alec was ready to kill someone. He could just picture poor Leslie barely able to move, lying on her back on the sofa, screaming bloody murder and gripping her stomach, crying out for him.

"I wonder where the hell Billy is. I think I left him at the…" Kirbo started thinking out loud.

"FUCK BILLY! Just get us home!" Alec yelled.

"Why didn't you get a car with a car phone?" asked Kevin.

"Shut up!" Alec yelled. Kirbo had enough of the bickering between the two fathers. He looked off to the side of the road. There was no guardrail…just open field. If he could cut across the field he'd have a straight shot to the apartment…

"Hold onto your panties, boys…" Kirbo suddenly accelerated and did a sharp turn right. Several car horns honked as Kirbo drove the car into the field.

"HOLY SHIT!" Alec yelled. "KIRBO, WHAT THE HELL??"

"Will you just shut up for once in your life? I'm getting you to Les faster!" Kirbo said, his eyes never leaving the grass in front of you.

All the time, Kevin saw a blur out the window as they drove.

* * *

Kirbo stayed outside in the car as Alec and Kevin stumbled into the apartment, looking around for Leslie. The room was dark. Why did Leslie turn off the lights?

"Alec?" Alec heard a little yelp from the bedroom. Alec and Kevin bolted into the room. Leslie was sitting up in a corner of the room, doubled over as far as she could go, sweating bullets and looking terrible. Alec immediately got her to her feet.

"This is the third one in half an hour!" Leslie cried. "God, it hurts! Oh Alec, it hurts worse than I thought!"

Alec lightly kissed her forehead. "It's okay. Les, I know, Kirbo's outside with the car, let's get you to the clinic, common!"

"I can't move anymore!" Leslie sighed painfully. Alec tried to budge her but she refused to move.

"Just wait until the contraction's over," advised Kevin. Alec nodded and gripped Leslie's hand, breathing the ridiculous way she was taught in Lamaze classes hoping she'd follow suit. Instead she groaned and cursed as she shook. Alec wanted to cry. So did Kevin. It stabbed them both in the gut seeing Leslie so humbled and so gripped with pain, especially as unexpected as now. Finally, after about 2 minutes, the contraction ended and Leslie was able to walk, still unstably, but at least she was mobile.

"Common, let's get you to the car before we hit another one," said Alec. Kevin grabbed the suitcase Leslie had kept by the bed since month 7 as Alec got Leslie out the door.

"God, I'm so sorry I ruined your night! It's too soon!" Leslie whined. "It's too soon! Not until July!" she cried, stumbling down the steps with Alec.

"No, don't blame yourself. When nature calls…" Kevin began before Alec shushed him. Kevin nodded and opened the door as they reached the landing of the stairwell. Kirbo honked the horn as the trio approached the car, when suddenly Leslie was paralyzed with another contraction and had to stop.

Kirbo leaned out of the window of the car as Kevin handed him the suitcase. "Are they supposed to hurt so much so soon?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Kevin said, looking over at Alec trying to keep Leslie on her feet as she moaned and gritted her teeth. "Something not right with this picture," he said. "We need to get her there ASAP. I'm worried," Kevin ordered. He shuffled into the front seat of the car. Leslie's pain ceased after a few moments and she was able to get into the car. Alec ran around and got in beside her and Kirbo zoomed off.

"Alec, I don't think it was supposed to happen like this…" Leslie said.

"That's what all women say, don't worry, Les. It'll be over soon!" Alec assured, slipping his arm around Leslie's shoulders. The car lurched forward as Kirbo came to a red light.

"Kirbo, why are you driving like a drunk?" Leslie asked. "You didn't…"

"No, but imagine how bad it would be with me if I did!" Kirbo joked.

Leslie felt another pain.

* * *

Alec and Kevin guided Leslie into the Georgetown Women's Clinic emergency room just as a contraction ended. A young blonde nurse rushed to their aid.

"She's in labor two weeks early," Alec informed.

The nurse nodded. "Willow!" she called to another blonde nurse. "Wheelchair! We need to roll her down to the maternity ward!"

"Wait, you mean this isn't just a birthing clinic?" Alec asked in a panic.

"We treat all sorts of problems, feminine cancers, amputations, everything," informed the first nurse as she waved in the second, bringing a wheelchair. Alec sat Leslie down in the chair. Alec bent down to her side and kissed her forehead. Kevin sighed and bent down on the other side, letting Leslie squeeze his hand.

"Stay out here, sirs, we'll keep you informed," said Nurse Willow, beginning to roll the chair away.

"Hold on, why can't we go with her?" asked Kevin.

"We're the potential fathers," Alec explained. Nurse Willow shook her head.

"Sorry, no men allowed beyond those doors unless they are among the staff," said Nurse Willow, continuing to roll the chair down the room towards the doors that led to the maternity wing.

"Alec! Kevin!" Leslie called mournfully.

"Leslie!" Alec called back. Kevin bit his lip.

"You can do it!" he called before Leslie and Nurse Willow disappeared behind the swinging doors. Alec stomped his foot heavily on the ground with a grunt of exasperation. That rule was the stupidest rule he'd ever heard of! Kevin sat down in a folding chair in the corner, watching Alec pace back-and-forth panicking.

Kevin sighed and closed his eyes…

_"God, I know I've never spoken to you before, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Please protect Leslie and be with her because Alec and I can't. Make the baby safe and healthy, and same with Les. Please help them both…please, God, help us all…"_


	15. Alec's Proposition

Kevin still sat in that small chair in the corner four hours later, as it was coming on 1 AM. Alec hadn't tired of pacing, but was now holding a large Styrofoam cup of black coffee in his in an attempt to keep him on his feet. Kirbo had come in for a short while after parking the car to wait with the men, but he soon got a call from Billy, who had all but passed out at Finnegan's and needed a ride home. Kirbo called from his apartment saying he would come in the morning "once Billy stopped being a drunken dickwad and went to sleep." Kevin had spent the hours writing in his small notebook he constantly carried with him for the Lowman Gazette in an attempt to keep his mind OFF the pressure. He wondered how he could fit this situation into an editorial for Lowman's. No cigar as of yet.

Despite Nurse Willow's promise to keep the pair updated on Leslie's progress, no one had given them any news on anything. This made them both even more nervous as the clock ticked. Kevin noted that Alec was beginning to sweat; he observed that Alec kept wiping his forehead. He didn't blame Alec. Kevin himself was beginning to wish he had a stronger anti-perspirent.

At about 1:25 AM, Wendy rushed into the waiting room. Kevin leapt to greet her. Wendy looked stressed.

"How's Leslie?" she asked, hugging her maroon spring jacket closer to her body.

"We've been here for four damn hours and not a single bit of news. They won't let men into the maternity wing. Alec's going to fucking have a stroke soon," Kevin said, nodding in Alec direction.

"Maybe they'll let me in…" Wendy suggested. "I could inform you of how she's doing!"

"Good idea," said Kevin. "Alec!" he called to Alec. Alec turned around. Truth be told, he was still pissed at Kevin over the Katovitch's Piano Store situation. "Wendy's gonna go in and see how Les is for us," he said. Alec nodded silently. He hadn't heard a single word Kevin said.

"Excuse me, Nurse?" Wendy called out to a brunette nurse as she pushed an empty gurney down the hall. The nurse stopped and smiled at Wendy.

"May I help you?" she asked with a southern accent.

"My friend Leslie Hunter is in labor. I know men aren't allowed down that hall…but may I please go in? I'm worried sick!" Wendy asked.

"I'm not assigned to her, but I can ask…" said the nurse. "I'll be back in a moment," said the nurse. Alec wanted to punch her. She was smiling like such a dope! Like nothing was wrong! No one was in pain!

"Thanks Wendy," said Alec.

"If I know Leslie, she's doing just fine," said Wendy. "You and her are a lot alike, Alec. When you broke up, it surprised me because you two were like a mirror image of each other."

Alec looked at his feet. Wendy didn't know the half of it! "Eh, we had some differences we couldn't overlook anymore…I don't wanna talk about it." Alec hadn't told anyone about his infidelities other than Kevin (and Leslie's suspicion), and no one else had figured out yet what Leslie "had a hunch" about that night at Mr. Kim's house party.

"I already know what happened between you two," said Wendy solemnly. "I didn't butt in because it was none of my business. Honestly, I thought you could pull through that too." Alec looked at Wendy in an odd way.

"Know what?"

"About you and the lingerie salesgirl," said Wendy. "Her name was Edna Johannsen? Six feet tall, wavy blonde hair and green eyes?"

Alec went wide-eyed. "Yes. Exactly," he said, nodded. "Were you there?"

Wendy shook her head. "Edna's my cousin, Alec. She told me all about the handsome brown-haired man named Alec," she confessed, nodding. "That very night she'd called me in a bought of ecstasy."

"How could such a slut be related to you?" asked Alec, shaking his head in disbelief.

"None of us really did like her much. She lost her job after being caught in her gross habit. You weren't the only one, Alec. She modeled for every man who walked into that store," Wendy said.

"I am such an idiot!"

"No, Alec," said Wendy. "You WERE an idiot. You've smartened up since then and I have a feeling that after tonight, you'll finally know where you belong."

"YOU didn't tell Les, did you?" Alec asked accusingly.

"I just told you I stayed out of it…it was none of my business!" Wendy replied. The brunette nurse tapped Wendy on the shoulder as she turned around.

"You are allowed in, and when I told Miss Hunter you were here she begged for you, so come on!" the nurse took Wendy down the corridor and out of sight. Alec was speechless.

So was Kevin.

* * *

Another hour went by. Wendy had not come out to deliver any news, and now both Kevin and Alec were pacing. Where the hell was that bitchy Nurse Willow?

At 2:56 AM, Alec and Kevin had walked approximately three miles pacing up and down the length of the waiting room. Suddenly, Nurse Willow appeared in the opening to the maternity wing.

"Mr. Newbury? Mr. Dolenz?" she called. Alec and Kevin went wide-eyed and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Is the baby here?" asked Kevin. Nurse Willow frowned her ugly frown and shook her head.

"No. Miss Hunter's having a difficult time," she started saying. Alec immediately headed for the wing, but Nurse Willow held up a hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Kevin.

"The baby is two weeks premature. Unfortunately the baby is in a breeched position—"

"—English?" asked Kevin.

"It means the baby is positioned feet-first. And that is an extremely hard position to birth in, for both mother and child."

"What about a c-section?" asked Alec.

"No. She's going to birth naturally, but it's extremely risky for the two of them. It's going to be a hard time, but Leslie's made it this far, she'll make it through in the end. It's more the child we need to worry about. Being born feet-first is a hard thing to survive for a newborn," said Nurse Willow. Alec moaned.

"I want to be with her! She needs me!" he yelled.

"SH!" hissed Nurse Willow. "That's against the clinic's policy!" Nurse Willow quickly shut the doors to the ward and walked away. Alec just stared through the thin little window after her. Kevin sneered.

"Willow! What kind of a fucking name is that? Sounds like it should be the name of a Cabbage Patch Kid!" he said in a lame attempt to lighten up Alec. Instead, Alec snorted his nose. Kevin sulked.

They paced for another fifteen minutes. Alec suddenly stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"Kevin, I've been thinking. You and I…we've been friends a long time, right?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah…"

"I think that all our fighting should end tonight, here and now, don't you think? I mean for good. We really do sound ridiculous sometimes," Alec admitted.

"You almost fucking hurled me to my death from a fire escape three-stories off the ground!" Kevin laughed. Alec didn't laugh, but he nodded.

"Look, it's no longer about us. It's about Leslie," he said. "Fighting will stress her out…no matter what the results of tonight are. And that leads me to another problem."

"What?"

"What about the paternity tests? What will we do when the results come out?"

Kevin nodded and thought.

"I love that baby, man. Unborn or not," he admitted. Alec smiled.

"Me too. I think that no matter who the father of this child ends up being, we should both stick around, you know? We'll both be a sort of father to the kid. Leslie won't be able to do it alone," Alec said. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah no doubt. It makes me wonder, you we really need the tests at all?"

"Huh?"

"What if we don't take the tests? Then the stress and tenseness between the three of us is gone, and we'll all be one happy family! You just said we'll play equal roles in the kid's life, of what use will one blood test have?" Kevin suggested.

Alec shook his head. "Eventually the child will want to know…she'll start looking like one of us too before long, I bet. Besides, I think it would mean a lot to Les if we found out," he said.

"Good point."

Alec sighed for a moment and looked at his feet, his hands in his pockets. He finally looked up at Kevin and extended a hand. "So we agree to stop the bitching at each other, and to do the blood test…for Les!"

Without hesitation, Kevin shook Alec's hand with a smile. "For Les!"

Alec smiled and rose an eyebrow. Kevin laughed, then the two men said in unison: (albeit in a whisper) "A-boogida, boogida, boogida, HA HA HA!"

After doing the classic handshake, Alec and Kevin decided to take a seat and endure the long hours giving their feet a rest from all the pacing.


	16. Leslie's Daughter

The sun was beginning to peek in the windows of the waiting room, and Alec and Kevin, though not asleep, were feeling sick with anticipation. Nurse Willow was really bitchy not to at least TELL them how Leslie…or even if she was still going at all! Kevin's bottom lip was getting numb, having been stuck between his teeth all night, and Alec didn't have any nails left on either of his hands. It was June 19th, 1986. The clock on the wall read 6:19 AM. Ten hours since Leslie called Alec to tell him she was in labor. Alec was the first to notice Wendy standing in the doorway to the maternity ward, and to stand up. Kevin followed suit quickly. Wendy looked exhausted, but her smile spoke volumes.

"She's beautiful," Wendy said, smiling. Alec and Kevin beamed in unison. "I'm going to go call everyone and tell them, you two go on in and see them," she insisted. Alec and Kevin nodded, their stomachs rising up into their chests with excitement. Wendy went out into the lobby while Alec and Kevin walked briskly and energetically down the forbidden hallway. Wendy turned and called, "She's in room C69!" Kevin nodded in gratitude.

As they ran down the hall and went deeper into the ward, they were met by Nurse Willow. Nurse Willow looked royally pissed. "I thought I told you no men in this ward!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "She's had the ba—"

"—No men allowed at ANY time, period!" Nurse Willow shouted. Alec flipped her off uncharacteristically.

"Fuck you!" Alec and Kevin brushed past her, leaving the woman speechless. Kevin spotted room number C69 first and pointed Alec in that direction. Alec immediately opened the door.

Leslie was propped up in her bed. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot, her cheeks were pink with stress, and her hair was disheveled. But she still looked radiant, rocking the little bundle she had in her arms. She grinned at Alec and Kevin. Kevin walked around to the right side of Leslie's bed, and Alec stood to her left. Leslie loosened her grip on the bundle to reveal a small, red-faced baby with thin, light brown hair, brown eyes, and fat cheeks. The baby was fussy, but not crying.

"It was a damn long night," said Leslie. "If Wendy had never come in and coached me…I might have given up." Alec caressed Leslie's cheek with two of his fingers, while Kevin stared in awe at the baby, running his own finger across her forehead.

"It was tormenting…but worth it," Leslie said, kissing her daughter's forehead. Kevin smiled up at Alec, who in turn flashed his bleached-white smile at him briefly. "She's got my eyes," Leslie bragged. Kevin snickered.

"She is gorgeous. Good thing she looks nothing like either of us, eh Alec?" remarked Kevin.

"Wait a minute," asked Alec. "What the hell are we doing about a name for her?" Leslie looked down at her daughter and had an idea.

"It's up to you guys. You name her," Leslie asked. Alec looked at Kevin.

"How about Jennifer? Jennifer's my older sister's name. When we were kids, we'd play this game where she promised me she'd name her first son Alec if I named my first daugh—" Alec stopped himself. He was going a little over the edge calling her HIS daughter. Leslie nodded, then looked at Kevin.

"I don't really have any relatives worth naming someone after…" Kevin began.

"Come on, Kevin…" Leslie asked, lifting the baby out enough so Kevin could take her. Kevin gently took the child in his own arms and looked down at the girl. Something in his stomach stirred. It might have been just wishful thinking…but he already felt a bond with the baby…a paternal bond.

"How about Virginia…after one of my favorite writers of all time, Virginia Woolf?" Kevin suggested. "As a middle name," he offered when Alec gave him an odd look. Kevin smiled. So did Leslie.

"Jennifer Virginia Hunter. I like it a lot," Leslie agreed. Alec was ready to inquire as to why she was taking Leslie's last name, but decided it was only fair. Even now, Alec knew the baby possibly could not be his. It was a difficult thought to cope with, but he was sure Kevin was sweating about it too. Kevin held out the delicate bundle to Alec, who took it.

"Al! I've never seen you smile like that in a year!" Leslie remarked.

"She's exactly like her mom!" said Alec, who then extended a single finger and pressed it gently against the child's palm. The baby instantly wrapped her fingers around his one finger. Alec blushed.

"Excuse me," inquired a redheaded nurse whom Kevin nor Alec had seen yet. "But may I inquire as to whether a paternity test is needed? I need to know now so I can get the blood samples. I already have hers," the nurse said. Leslie looked up at Alec. Alec looked over at Kevin. Kevin looked down at Leslie.

"It's your call," said Leslie. Alec, rocking the baby in his arms, looked at Kevin and nodded. Kevin nodded back.

"Yeah. Yeah we'll do it," Alec said.

"In that case, Mr. Newbury, I'll take you down to the lab and do a standard blood draw, and then I'll come back for Mr. Dolenz," said the redheaded nurse. Kevin looked into the nurse's big blue eyes. She rose and eyebrow and smiled in return at Kevin. Kevin felt his face flush and turned away quickly. "It'll only take 15 minutes."

Alec nodded and handed the baby to Leslie again and went out with the nurse. Leslie looked up at Kevin. "I really hope that whatever the results are, it won't change any of our relationships," said Leslie.

Kevin shook his head. "It won't."

"Kevin, I know you love me. But Alec and I—"

"—let's not talk about that now," said Kevin. "We can go over that part when you get home. So…when was she born?"

"About 5:30 this morning. I blacked out for about fifteen minutes because I was so exhausted. But something about her just makes the pain go away…" said Leslie.

"I'm a guy, I can't even begin to comprehend the whole labor pain thing," said Kevin.

Leslie though back for a second. "Her name is Kelly."

"Who?"

"The redheaded nurse. Kelly Suarez. I saw her smile at you!" Leslie teased. Kevin licked his lips.

"May I request another subject change, please?" Kevin said quickly. Leslie rolled her eyes. A knock on the door silenced them, and Wendy slowly opened the door and poked her head into the room.

"Billy, Jules, and Kirbo are here," she said. Leslie grinned.

"Bring them in!" she invited. Wendy smiled and showed the others in. The four visitors filed into the room. Kirbo held a few pink balloons. Jules carried a bouquet of flowers. All Billy had in his hand was his forehead…still hung over from the night at Finnegan's Bar.

"Oh Les, honey! She's gorgeous!" Jules expressed, kissing Leslie's forehead.

"Definitely has your eyes!" said Kirbo, doing the same forehead kiss as Jules.

"Anyone have an ice pack?" asked a woozy Billy. Leslie had to laugh. "Oh, nice baby, Momma Les!" Billy said without much change in expression.

Alec stepped back into the room then, rolling down his sleeve to cover the small bandage where the blood sample had been taken from. Kevin stood up and met the redheaded nurse named Kelly in the doorway. Kevin blushed as she winked at him and went out.

"She said we'll find out the day you're released with Jennifer," Alec said.

"Jennifer?" inquired Jules.

"Kevin and Alec named her Jennifer Virginia Hunter," said Leslie. Jules pouted playfully.

"Whatever happened to Jules II?" she whined. Leslie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, over my dead body," said Alec. Jules smiled. Alec put his arm around Leslie. "So in two days that burning question will become known…who Jennifer's father is," Alec said unsteadily.

"But for now," Leslie put her free hand over Alec's and intertwined her fingers with his. "Let's forget about fatherhood and just be a family…all of us!" Leslie asked.

"THAT I can do!" said Alec.


	17. Jennifer's Father

Three days later, mother and child were pronounced fit and released from the clinic. But they did have once bit of business to take care of before leaving the clinic for good.

"Do I really have to leave in a wheelchair? I can walk perfectly fine!" asked Leslie. She was dressed in normal clothes again, holding Jennifer in her arms as Alec rushed around the room, looking for every last thing Leslie had brought to the women's clinic with her. Kevin was behind the chair, waiting for Leslie to sit.

"Yeah, we don't want Nurse Willpower shoving another stick up her ass over us," Kevin said. Leslie laughed and looked down at her daughter, nestled in her arms, sleeping. It was only a matter of minutes until the big question would receive a big answer. Leslie felt like she'd never given birth. Her stomach was feeling fluttery and full.

"You got everything, Les. I don't think you should leave the maid here a tip, though," Alec confirmed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Kevin punctuated. Leslie groaned and sat down in the wheelchair. Alec took the handles away from Kevin and wheeled Leslie out of her room. Kevin stood in the room a minute longer. Again, he was beginning to feel doubtful about finding out the test results. But, no matter what the results were, he knew Leslie and Alec had to end up together. They truly were made for each other; Kevin regretted that only now he realized it. Kevin knew he would get his chance for love…heck; he had a date on Saturday with Kelly Suarez to go to a movie and a café afterwards for cappuccinos! Alec and Leslie would be such great parents to little Jenn (as Alec had habitually begun calling Jennifer since day one). Kevin knew that come what may, Leslie was going to end up declining the offer to live behind the piano store…and Kevin would try and convince her to stay with Alec. It seemed only right.

Kevin heaved a sigh of relief. All was right with the world…or rather; NEARLY all was right with the world. Kevin started down the hall. Alec and Leslie were a few doors down, but Kevin didn't bother to dash after them.

Nurse Willow came down the hall towards Kevin with some charts. She shot a look of death at Kevin.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch! I'm leaving!" Kevin said.

"Because of you, the board is thinking of rewriting the 'no men in the maternity ward' rule!" she scowled.

"Because God knows no husbands around make women SO much more comfortable!" Kevin snapped back. Nurse Willow gave an 'ahmph!'

"Sayonara! See you in hell!" Kevin turned his back on the nurse with that last bit of insult and proudly followed Alec and Leslie out of the ward and towards the lab.

* * *

Sitting in the office of Dr. Clark, genetics counselor, gave everyone chills. Leslie was about to find out who fathered her baby. Alec and Kevin were about to find out which one of them WAS a father. Dr. Clark wasn't in the room yet. He should be any minute. Leslie looked into the closed eyes of Jenn, refusing to look up. Alec stared up in space, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair he sat in. Kevin browsed with his eyes the things on Dr. Clark's desk. One photo in particular, made him squint. It must have been Dr. Clark as a younger man, in a blue letterman's sweater (an athlete, was he?) with his girlfriend, who had on all black and her hair dangling in her face. Kevin thought that the girl kinda had Leslie's face…no! That was impossible. It must have been the anxiety building up.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Andrew Clark, call me Andy if you want to," said a still young-looking blond man (who kinda had the same facial structure as Kirbo…maybe he was a little taller here. Wow! Kevin sure was losing it!). Dr. Clark shook hands with Alec.

"I'm Alec Newbury, with Senator Hoggins," he introduced very professionally. Kevin did the same thing.

"I'm Kevin Dolenz, with…no life," he said, not thinking of anything to say. Dr. Clark laughed.

"I'm Leslie…and this is Jenn!" she said, holding out the baby in her arms for Dr. Clark to see. He smiled and sat down.

"Uh, hey Dr. Clark, who's the girl in the picture on your desk?" asked Kevin. Alec blinked. What the hell did THAT have to do with anything?

"My wife, Allison. Just got married last month!" said Dr. Clark, holding up his hand with a gold wedding ring on the fourth finger.

"Congrats," said Alec. "You wouldn't by any chance know Kirby Keger…would you?" he continued.

"I don't think I do," said Dr. Clark.

"Guys, stop stalling, I just want to find out, stop asking dumb questions!" Leslie pleaded. It was obvious they were trying to stall the results! Alec and Kevin nodded and shut up. Dr. Clark sat down.

"In short, the test results were plain as day…" Dr. Clark began. Alec gripped Leslie's free hand. Kevin put his hand on Leslie's shoulder. Dr. Clark took a breath. "Jenn's father is Mr. Dolenz," he said plainly. The trio before him was silent. Nobody reacted as if he hadn't said it yet.

Leslie was the first to react, and all she did was sigh and look at Alec. Kevin reacted second, he caressed Jenn's forehead with his finger. Alec reacted last. He began getting red in the face. Not overly red, but pink. Leslie looked at Alec and panicked. He wasn't going to go after Kevin again, was he? Leslie gritted her teeth as Alec got up and walked around Leslie to get to Kevin. Kevin's eyes widened.

Alec held out a hand. A moment passed with nothing from anyone. Kevin cautiously took Alec's hand. Alec pulled Kevin to his feet and embraced him, which was unexpected. Leslie smiled.

"Congrats, man. You're gonna be an alright dad," Alec conceded. Kevin smiled and let go of Alec. Alec nodded. "You have my blessing, good luck!"

Kevin nodded in thanks. "Thanks, Alec."

* * *

The three friends were back in Alec's apartment by noon, and spent the day as quietly as possible. Leslie slept a lot, and so did the baby. Alec began packing Leslie's things for her move to the piano store. Kevin really wished Leslie wasn't leaving Alec. Kevin still wasn't over the shock that he in fact, was the father.

Leslie woke up around six. The baby did too, oddly enough, and began crying. Leslie nursed Jenn for a while, then set her down in the bassinet Wendy gave her. Kevin came up behind Leslie. "Can I have a minute alone with her?" Kevin asked. Leslie nodded and left him alone. Kevin sat down on a stool next to the bassinet and began slowly rocking Jenn back and forth. After an hour, Kevin finally came to terms with fatherhood, and all he could think about was _"Poor kid! Having a sap like me as a father!"_ Kevin admired her round cheeks, her brown tufts of hair, her fat pouting lips and her pale skin. She was asleep. Kevin anticipated that fatherhood was going to be one exciting and stressful ride…but it gave him a renewed purpose in life. Even if he wasn't the father in the end, Kevin still had a purpose to fulfill…and that was to convince Alec and Leslie that they were a perfect match from the beginning, and that they didn't need to stay apart for his sake anymore.

"Is she asleep?" asked Leslie, from behind Kevin. Kevin looked up, Alec was behind Leslie. Kevin nodded. Leslie bent down and scooped the sleeping baby in her arms. Kevin stayed sitting and Alec followed Leslie into the room where the crib was set up. Leslie laid her daughter down in the crib and sighed. Kevin saw Alec slip his hand over Leslie's on the rail of the crib. Kevin smiled to himself. It was like a Norman Rockwell painting.

"Are you really leaving?" asked Alec.

"Yes, by the end of the week," said Leslie, walking with Alec back out into the living room.

"No, you're not," Kevin said, standing up. Leslie gave Kevin an odd look.

"Kevin, I don't think it's fair for you as the father that I—"

"Les, it's not about me anymore, okay? Fuck what I think! I got what I wanted, alright? A new meaning for my life. I am the father and paternal source of Jennifer's life. I think you two both know what you want, and that's to be together and live together, and I'm more than ready to accept that!"

"But what about Jenn? She's yours too!" said Leslie.

"I'll be around for her everyday of her life. But you two don't need to pretend to be over each other for my sake. If there's one thing I learned from all of this, it's the fact that you are soul mates. No mater how much you deny it, you are. And Les, if you move out of this place, you're gonna regret it. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but soon," said Kevin. It was like a scene right out of Casablanca!

Alec looked at Leslie. "I'm more than willing to put up with you!" he said jokingly. Leslie smiled and lunged herself at Alec, kissing him passionately. Kevin nodded. That was the way it should be.

"Maybe now you and I can have some pups!" said Alec. Leslie slapped him playfully.

"Don't hold your breath, Alec!" she said. Kevin and Alec laughed. Alec grabbed Leslie and kissed her a little more. To give them a private moment, Kevin went into the bedroom and looked at Jenn, sleeping, in the crib. Kevin sighed to himself.

"Jenn, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kirby Keger ended up graduating from Law school in 1990 and works for a small firm in Charlotte, North Carolina. He married a cocktail waitress he met there named Leila Biggerstaff and has two daughters named Lisa and June, born in 1992, and 1994, respectively. He still keeps regular contact with everyone.

Wendy Beamish and Billy Hixx are still unmarried to this day, but have a son born in 1989, Jordon Hixx, who got a football scholarship to Georgetown University. Wendy manages a Salvation Army store, and Billy is a local jazz celebrity. Unlike his previous relationship with Felicia, Billy and Wendy are still extremely close and just as well should be married. Billy does still keep in touch with his daughter Melody, and attended her high school graduation with a bundle of roses in his hand.

Jules Jacoby is a red-carpet reporter for E! and divorced from husband Stavros Pordekolis, a Greek model. She had no children but has three welsh terriers named Lucy, Ricky, and Ethel.

Kevin Dolenz and Kelly Suarez dated until 1987. After that, Kevin met Hilary Biberman, ironically a second cousin to Kirby's old flame Dale Biberman. Kevin and Hilary married in 1991. To this day, Jenn remains his only child. Kevin and Hilary live in New York City where Kevin works for the New York Times, and Hilary runs an independent dance academy. Jenn lives with them when she isn't staying in the dorms at NYU, where she is studying sociology. As of now she has a 3.5 grade point average.

Alec Newbury and Leslie Hunter-Newbury lived together for 8 more years before finally marrying in 1994. They have three sons together: Mark, Walter, and Jack. Jenn often visits the family and is very close to her three half-brothers and stepfather. Alec ran for state senator (as a republican) and lost. Alec ran again a few years later as a democrat and won by a landslide. He and his family live now in Richmond.

The seven friends from Georgetown have an annual weekend reunion, where they cruise the road in Jules' roofless car (which is nearly always brand new).

* * *

_**A/N: **I don't know if that's EXACTLY the ending you wanted, Kristen. I wanted to vcreate a happy ending for everyone, so I kept the Alec/Leslie pairing and made the kid Kevin's, which i think is a fairly good balance, don't you? (wink). Hope u enjoyed it!_


End file.
